Are you the one for me?
by Karsten69
Summary: Kagami has grown tired of Konata's constant teasing and leaves them at school. She regrets it though when she gets home, and coincidentally she gets a certain visitor. Rated T for adult references. new chapter Chapter 4 is out.
1. Are you the one for me?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to lucky star. If I did it would be longer and filled with more awesomeness. The fanfic is merely my theatre, the characters my puppets and me as their puppeteer. Dance my puppets. And since they are my puppets I have to take good care of them and make sure their show is spectacular, which means no mistakes, if I can.

"Damn right you are." Kagami yells at me.

"Hai Hai. You will get your moments with Konata." I say teasingly.

"Idiot, I never said anything about that." her face turning bright red.

"But you know you want her."

"Kagami wants me, isn't that just so deredere." Konata came forth and said.

"You just shut up." Kagami was now fully red.

"I think we need to start this fic before Kagami passes out."

"W-why would I pass out?" She stuttered.

"If you keep on blushing like you do now, you would pass out from heat exhaustion.

"Oh right." She blushed a little more.

"There she goes." Konata teased.

"Anyway here it goes."

* * *

Are you the one for me?

"_Why do I look at Konata?"_ Kagami thought to herself.

Kagami was as always eating lunch together with her friends. This time, however, was different than all the other times. Something was different, she knew it."

"Mi…"

"_But nothing has happened between us__."_

"Gami…"

"_Why does it feel so different?"_

"Kagami…."

_Snap out of it Kagami, you haven't got the time to worry about that."_

Kagami, are you there?!" Konata's voice came through big time as she was very close to Kagami's face, worry faintly shown in her own face.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kagami fussed. "_Crap she is way too close._"

"You were spacing out, and it made me worry if you were well." Konata said her smile hiding a mischievous smile

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that." Kagami told her frowning.

"Do you trust me that little? I really am worried."

"Fine, as naive as it sounds, I believe you; though I know I will regret it." Kagami told her with her most silent tone.

"If you aren't feeling well you can't walk with me to Games, or at the Comiket." Konata told her with her usual grin.

"I knew it was something like that." Kagami fussed at her a great deal.

"Why are you fussing? You fuss more than you usually do." Konata noticed her foul mood.

"I am going to my own class now." Kagami left with these words.

"Do any of you understand what she was so mad about?" Konata asked the two others.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to your question." The wise Miyuki told her.

"I don't know what Onee-chan is mad about." Tsukasa, Kagami's younger twin said right after.

"...I made her angry didn't I?" an expression of guilt showed on her face she looked at the two others and they shook their heads.

* * *

"_Stupid Konata, why did she have to say it like that?"_ Kagami asked herself as she rushed to her own classroom.

Her foul mood scared most of the students away as she passed them on the hallway.

She got into the classroom and found her seat. Even the impulsive Misao kept her distance, normally she would just talk to Kagami even if Kagami seemed down, but this time was different.

"Aya-chan, does Hiragii seem different today?" Misao asked her childhood friend.

"She does seem in a bad mood. Ayano confessed.

"She is scary." Misao with her body shaking badly, whispered.

Ayano patted her friend, "You shouldn't let it bother you. You know you always have me."

"No I don't, you have a boyfriend." Misao let that one slip out not even knowing it.

Ayano faintly blushed, "I didn't know you had that kind of feelings for me."

"Did I say anything awkward?" Misao became slightly uneasy.

"Well aside from the fact that you just told me you wanted me as your girlfriend, I don't see anything awkward." Her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Did I really say that?" The brunette wondered.

"You did." Ayano looked at Misao with eyes that hoped she hadn't heard wrong.

"I never meant for that to get out into the open." Misao confessed, expressing guilt for saying that one thing.

"Oh! So you never meant for us to be happy?" Ayano whispered in her ear.

"Happy? But how can we be happy? You are taken. And I'm not good enough for y…" The last of her words were drowned in a brief kiss, a kiss so brief that it seemed to be like an illusion. But for Misao the light changed in the room, everything got brighter and the birds began to sing. All seemed to be in harmony or at least until Kagami slammed her hand against her desk and left the room.

"She is frightening today." Misao noted as the bell rang for class.

"But you don't have time to worry about that." Ayano told her.

"You're right, the teacher is coming now." She said.

"Hey class, ready for some studying?" Kuroi-sensei greeted them.

"YEAH" the students shouted in unison. She looked around the classroom, noting that Kagami's seat was vacant.

"Where is Hiragii?" she asked the students.

"I think she left early due to not feeling so well." Ayano informed the teacher.

"That is rare, especially since it is in the middle of the day." Kuroi said.

"Well this does happen, she might have felt good enough to go to school but got worse."

"I see. Well we shouldn't worry about that then. We should focus on studying."

The bell rang for the last time that day.

"So, kids your school is out for today." Kuroi said.

"Ayano-chan, I wish to talk with you." Misao told her blonde friend.

"If you say so Misao-chan." She started to walk out the classroom door.

"Hey where are you going?" The brunette with the sharp tooth wondered.

"You said you wanted to talk but the thing you want to talk about, I think it is better to do that in private." Ayano explained and you could see she was faintly blushing.

"I get your point. So let's find a comfy place where we can talk in private."

The two left for the roof, acting like nothing unusual had happened, passing many students getting ready to go home. The sight they met on the roof though, scared them away, a furious Kagami pacing forth and back mumbling to herself.

"Why did she have to say it like that?" "I can't figure out what her goal is." Her aura seemed ominous.

"I think it is better if we leave Kagami alone." Ayano whispered to Misao.

Misao nodded and they both went back through the door and closed it behind them.

"I think here is private enough Aya-chan." The brunette said in a matter of fact tone as they had closed the door and went a little down the stairs.

"I think you are right and now I want to explain what that kiss was all about." Ayano's look showed passion and deep intimate feelings.

"So you really did give me a kiss. I thought I had imagined it." Misao scratched her back head.

"No it was quite real. The reason why I got myself a boyfriend was because I never thought you loved me this way." The now passionate blonde girl explained to her equally passionate close friend.

Misao cried a single tear upon hearing that, "Well, now you know that I do."

Ayano kissed her again this time however was longer and more deeply felt.

The kiss broke and Misao said to her new lover, "You kiss well."

"Well I did have a boyfriend to practice on. Poor him..."

"Why do you say poor him?" Misao wondered.

"Now that I have you, I don't think I will see him more." Ayano explained.

Suddenly the door is flung up, and Kagami interrupts them, signalling for them to make space for her to pass in the narrow staircase.

They move and lets the infuriated Kagami pass. Kagami walks home with a pissed off face all the way home.

* * *

Konata looked at the place Kagami just left from and her eyes began to overflow with tears, "I made Kagami angry..." The struggle she was having with her tears fought on the rest of the recess and while the three of them each wondered what just happened but no one uttered a word. When the bell chimed, her iron will had won the battle over her tears and looked like nothing was wrong much to Tsukasa's and Miyuki's surprise.

Kuroi entered the classroom, "Now let's get studying."

Needles to say Konata couldn't focus today. She was just hanging over her desk with a gloomy expression but that seemed normal if something in her game went wrong.

Finally the day was over and Konata rushed out of the door to go to Kagami's class and apologize to her...but Kagami is nowhere to be seen only a few other students looked at her the moment she flung it up. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she closed the door again and walked slowly back to her own room to grab her schoolbag and noticed that the other two had already left leaving her alone.

"I guess I should go home...! Her cell phone I forgot." Konata immediately pulls her cell phone from her pocket. Today was one of those days she did remember her cell phone what luck. She dialled Kagami's number only reaching nothing, "She must be ignoring me on purpose..." She gave it another call still no answer.

After a dozen of times with that approach she finally decided to leave a text message, "_I'm sorry about today Kagami, I truly regret making you upset…I hope you can forgive me." _Konata was almost going into true despair at the notion of a life without Kagami. After a few moments of agony and sobbing Konata finally figured to leave the school building and head home still writing tons of messages for Kagami.

She got on the train looking very miserable and then thought of writing an email so she wrote a storm of those not knowing what else to do. She missed her stop because of her devotion to write to Kagami, she did glance out of the window however and noticed the beautiful sun set, "It's so pretty…I wonder what Kagami is doing now and if she is seeing this sunset too." she then noticed that they had just passed Kagami's station and got the idea to call the Hiiragi residence so she did, "Come on pick up the phone… Hello this is Izumi Konata."

"Kona-chan?!" Sounded a surprised Tsukasa from the other side of the phone, "What's the matter?"

The voice that Konata replied with was full of fatigue something that Tsukasa noticed pretty easily, "Please tell Kagami that I'm coming to talk with her. Please?"

"Yes Kona-chan I will tell Onee-chan that. See you soon then." Tsukasa cut off not wanting to hear the painful voice of her friend any longer.

* * *

As Kagami made her way home after missing her stop on the train, thank god it was a train that worked in a loop, she knew she was going to be late for dinner; she took a stop and noticed the sun setting and for a brief instant wished that Konata was there to share it with her. Her rational self took control again though and she rushed home as she knows that sunset equals getting really late, and being really late means cold or no dinner at home, something that Kagami could not forget about.

"Ah, welcome home Kagami." Her father, mother and older sisters greeted her with a relieved look on their face, as she walked from the entrance to the kitchen but she was too sad to notice it.

"Just so you know we ate all the food." Her older sister Inori told her in a teasing manor.

"You'd better not." Kagami flared as she was in her already pissed mood.

"Now, now don't be mean to your younger sisters Inori." Miki their mother told her disapprovingly.

"Well that is what she gets for being late." Inori began to argue with her mother as she grinned.

"Well we put it aside for you Kagami, so don't you worry about it." Her mother told her in a soothing way sensing her daughter's irritation.

"...I'm not hungry right now anyway." Kagami said as she left the kitchen and went to the stairs.

The stairs creaked as Kagami slowly ascended them looking both and angry and a little worn out.

"If Kagami is saying no to dinner something is terribly wrong." Inori said now concerned about her younger sister.

"I'm fine!" Kagami yelled half way up the stairs.

"Well at least she is still in the mood to get angry, she is not sick then." Inori started to tease her sister again when she knew it wasn't an illness.

"Leave your sister alone now Inori, she has some problems she has to deal with." Their mother made Inori quiet and stared towards the stair slightly worried for her child.

Kagami made her way to her room, closed and locked her door.

A tear fell from her eye and down on her cheeks where she wiped it off, "Why does my pride get in the way every time I want to be with her." She cuddled herself and sat down on the floor in front of the door, and started sobbing silently.

After half an hour of sobbing someone knocked on the door.

"W-who is there?!" Kagami through her tears and sobbing asked whoever was on the other side of the door.

"It's me Onee-chan, is something wrong?" Tsukasa her fraternal twin asked with great concern.

"Leave me alone." It came through great sobs.

"It pains me to see you like this Onee-chan, and you should know that the incident this morning also hurt Kona-chan a lot." Tsukasa said and listened for a reaction.

"Konata was hurt?!...Now I feel even worse." Kagami's crying intensified and you could hear the sound of Kagami's head ramming the wall.

"Onee-chan!!!! Please stop, you will only make matters worse." Tsukasa panicked and looked around for options to slam the door in with.

"I hurt Konata, I can't forgive myself!!!"

Onee-chan, Kona-chan wants to talk it over with you, so please stop this. Tsukasa yelled in her panicked state.

Kagami instantly stopped both her crying and her ramming herself against the wall, staring at it with disbelief.

"But I thought she didn't want to see me or talk to me, when you said I hurt her." Kagami couldn't believe it, "Are you sure that she wants to talk about it?"

Tsukasa calmed down, "She was hurt that you left and that she hasn't been able to get in contact with you."

"She could have just sent me an e-mail or a text message...My phone!" She looked at it and noticed that it was off, "It ran out of power, what an unlucky thing to happen just today." Her mood turned gloomy again as she began recharging her phone. After a moment she turned on her phone and saw the wave of messages, calls and e-mails.

"She was really worried about you Onee-chan, so she called us here at home when she couldn't contact you." Tsukasa told her sister and added as a minor comment, "She is on her way here now."

Kagami snapped, rose from the floor, unlocked the door and pulled it open with her full might, standing face to face with her startled twin, "Just now, what did you say?"

"I said that she is coming over." Tsukasa told her and tried to relax.

"W-what should I do?!" Kagami began to shake Tsukasa, "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Relax Onee-chan; she is coming to ask if you are feeling better." Tsukasa had a hard time calming her sister down.

Kagami went back to her room, "when she gets here, then send her up." And with that she went to a corner of her room and got gloomy again.

Kagami stared so much at the corner that she didn't notice that Konata walked in after ten minutes.

Konata looked worried at her best friend, and decided to do a thing she had done much in the past. She grabbed Kagami's cell phone and said, "You sure, you don't have anything about boys on this phone?"

Kagami got a chock, a giant chock, her heart leapt to her throat, "You scared me!"

Konata just laughed at her for a while, "You looked cute when I scared you."

Kagami despite her will blushed heavily, "Don't say stupid things like that."

"Okay I will then refrain from saying that." Konata said in a flat voice.

"..." Kagami was lost for words and stared down on the floor, though she did take sneak peeks at Konata when Konata was looking the other way.

"I will ask you again, is a boy the reason you don't want me to look at this phone." Konata asked in all her honesty, and with a strange flicker in her eye.

"I told you many times now that it is not a boy." Kagami regained some of her composure.

"Then it must be a girl." Konata smiled that foxy smile of hers, "Am I right?"

That question totally had Kagami off the balance that she had reclaimed, "W-what g-gave you that i-idea?"

"Well I know everyone has something on their phone, and if yours is not a boy then it must be a girl right?" Konata smirked, feeling that she got closer to the truth.

"Please don't put me in the same group as you."Kagami had regained her composure again.

"I just want to know something, is the girl of your dreams someone I know?" Konata asked bluntly watching her best friend's reaction.

Kagami uttered not a single word, but her body language told everything, as she got tomato red in the face and she looked down to avoid the stare of the blue haired girl.

"I was right, I do know her and I now know it is a girl." Konata looked victorious as when she is triggering a flag in one of her games.

"I can't take it much more." Kagami cornered to the extreme whispered, and Konata almost missed what she said.

A single tear fell from Kagami's cheek onto the floor and she was shaking lightly.

"What are you saying?" Konata looked worried again, and tilted her head lightly.

"I can't hide it anymore, I love you Konata, and I always have!" Kagami broke down and started to cry openly. Tears ran so much that the floor got slippery.

Suddenly she felt a warmth like no one she had ever felt as Konata hugged her tightly, "Don't cry, it doesn't suit you darling." Konata said in a comforting voice with love supporting every word.

Kagami raised her head and looked at the girl hugging her, "Do you mean what you say? I think I heard you call me darling." She blushed at the mere thought of it.

"Why do you think I tried to get in contact with you so much today? I was really worried about you." The blue-haired girl said as she gently stroked the hair of the girl in her arms.

"Do you really mean that you love me?" Kagami was completely blank.

"I think this answers it better than a yes." And with that Konata pulled her love closer and kissed her passionately, while stroking her hair and hugging her.

Kagami still cried however the tears were pleasant ones, and she tried to smile as she kissed back.

They did however, not notice Tsukasa in the doorway.

"I see what the problem with Onee-chan was." Tsukasa interrupted them, making them jump and back away from each other.

"Um Tsukasa this, um this is." Kagami nervously started.

"I know what this is, I'm not stupid or blind...but you might want to close the door when you make out." Tsukasa nods at the open door.

Both girls got flushing red.

"It's okay though; that you are dating, but I think I will feel a bit lonely."

"You will feel lonely?" Kagami mused not knowing what she meant.

"Yeah if you become sweethearts then you will no doubt spend more time together and that would make me more alone." Tsukasa looked gloomy, just as gloomy as the darkness that had settled outside.

"She does have a point honey." Konata told her new girlfriend, as she looked at her.

"Tsukasa we will try and spend as much time with you as we can as well." Kagami rose from the floor and went over to hug her twin sister.

"You could join us when we make out." Konata started saying giggling in the process, receiving death stares from Kagami.

"...Thanks but no thanks. I don't think that is the best option." The short-haired twin said as she looked from one to the other; blushing a little, "I just want you to not forget about me."

"We won't forget about you, promise." The older twin said at her sister and flashed a smile, "I can't forget about my sister."

"That's good to know, and now if you will have me excused I have to go do the dishes with mother; and I will close the door behind me so you can make out." Tsukasa called as she was already going for the door, and closed it with her final words. The door gave a small creak as it closed.

"Oh yeah now that we are alone, did I remember to say that I was having a sleep over?" Konata with her normal energy and smile asked, totally changing the mood in the room.

"WHAT! Isn't that a bit soon?!" Kagami totally taken by surprise just panicked.

"Oh what did you think it was Kagami dear? I only said a sleep over and nothing else. Konata's mouth got into her extreme fox-like smile, "Kagami has a perverted way of thinking."

Kagami was redder than red exists, "I...Um... But didn't you have that thought too...?" Kagami rushed to her bed, grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it to hide her blushing while saying it.

"I won't deny that fact, but since you suggested it we might as well." Konata was in a really playful mood that evening and had begun to rub her head around her love's shoulders and back.

"Ko-Konata!" Were numbed Kagami's words, "What are you? Are you really thinking that we should do it?!" as she asked that she removed the pillow from her face.

"Yep!" And with that a pillow was thrown into Kagami's face, "PILLOW FIGHT!" (What else could it be ;-)

"Ack! I'll make you regret that." Soon pillows were thrown back and forth and feathers flew around them, "Take that and that."

"Oh yeah? Then how about this?" Konata was athletic and so she blocked and dodged Kagami's violent attacks till she got her chance to counter attack, "Konata-style super jump pillow landing." Konata made a jump and decided to squeeze Kagami a little with her landing but she lost her footing the second she jumped, tripped and landed on Kagami in an awkward position.

"MMMPPPGGHH!" Poor Kagami couldn't say a word as Konata had landed on her face and was slowly making her suffocate.

"Sorry Kagamin I'll get off you now." She rose and let Kagami breathe.

Kagami took a deep breath, "You klutz what did you do that for?"

"To win the pillow fight match of course" The blue-haired otaku with a beauty mark on her cheek said in her most triumphant voice.

At this Kagami began to giggle loudly. "What is so funny?" Konata pouted not finding it funny to being laughed at.

"I'm, I'm just happy that we are back on speaking terms, I couldn't think of anything worse than not being able to talk or be with you."

"Yeah, I'm also happy that we are back on speaking terms, but I was really, really worried you know. You were gone and you didn't answer on your cell phone." Konata's face became filled with worry and you could see how much this day had pained her.

Kagami's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach and she was almost beginning to cry, but moved in for a hug to comfort the lovely girl in front of her instead.

"I'm sorry to have caused you so much worry." The whispered words got into Konata's ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"It doesn't matter now, you are well and you are back in my arms, I could ask for nothing more."

"Oh sure you can." Kagami boldly told her girlfriend, "I think you want to ask for a lot more...Kona-chan."

"So you finally gave me a nickname Kagamin, I have been waiting for that for a long time now." The short girl smiled, "Since I realized that I love you in fact."

"How long have you been in love with me? How long time have we missed being together?" Kagami mused, not hoping that they have missed months or more as a couple.

"Since the valentine that you gave me chocolate Kagamin ever since then I have been in love with you."

"Why didn't you say anything, I'm really sad that we haven't been doing it since then."

"I...I guess I was too shy to tell you, so instead I teased you, it was the only thing I could do."

"....So all those times after that, you were trying to tell me that you loved me?"

"There was a reason why I invited you to anime convention and many other places; it was so we could spend some time together."

"Why did I never notice? I could have spared you and myself from a long time of loneliness." The shrine maiden then after saying that hid her face on her lover's shoulder.

"Aw come on at least we now have the time to make up for it, and I mean big time." Her normal and everyday personality had regained their might and returned her to be the perverted otaku.

"I knew it would come to this, but I actually feel ready. In my many fantasies I have always been the timid one where you had to take charge, but now I feel like we could do it equally."

Kagami was blushing redder than red again as she uttered those words silently while fidgeting with her fingers.

"So Kagamin want to be dominated? Kagamin sure does have fantasies, but tonight I will dominate you after what you did to me today." And with those words she jumped Kagami and spend a most unforgettable night with her.´

Kagami thought after Konata had driven herself out of energy and had gone to sleep, "_Is she the right one for me? ...Yes, she is the one for Me." _and drifted off to sleep as well with her love in her arms.

* * *

Well this fic/chapter is hereby done. I intended for this to be a one shot but my mind hijacked me and more ideas popped out so if you want more chapters notify me either through reviews, pm or e-mail.

Karsten69: Whew, finally I got this one written down. I had many places where I just hit a dead end.

Konata: But it all turned out well in the end.

Karsten69: Well I think this fic turned out better than most of my other fics since this one has more details and variation.

Kagami: Yeah well, this author totally likes us.

Karsten69: Umm, actually I like all the ones I have written so far and all those I am writing at the moment.

Kagami: Yeah but then how do you explain that this is more detailed?

Karsten69: I think it is because I know your character so well and can easily write about it and the fact that I am getting better at writing.

Konata: That or the fact that you gave it more power

Karsten69: could be, anyway I hope that aside from Tsukasa, Ayano and Misao everyone was in character. And I hope that even they were not totally off. Both Kagami and Konata had a stressed and tiresome day so of course they would be at least a little cranky.

Kagami: Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

Karsten69: *sweat drops* Umm when people are irritated they do tend to be different from their normal selves if they are not eternally irritated.

Konata: Kagamin let's go somewhere and do something so the author has something to write about.

Karsten69: Go for it Konata. And now it is a little past midnight and I have to get up and learn to use Dreamweaver because Outlook and Internet Explorer was too easy to learn. So good night people.


	2. The following day Konata & Kagami

Disclaimer: as always I own no rights over Lucky Star. They belong to Kagami.

Kagami: Hey they don't belong to me.

Karsten69: Not you Kagami, the other Kagami.

Kagami: Oh… This is awkward.

Karsten69: So how was your night with Konata?

Kagami: Shut it I don't want to talk about it. *blush*

Konata: Oh it was a wild night, believe me.

Karsten69: Oh I see. Did Kagami scream?

Konata: She never stopped. *giggle*

Kagami: You stop right now or you won't get a night like that for a month.

Konata: I'm sorry...

Karsten69: Well on with the story let's see how the Hiiragi family will react in the morning and the school mates later on.

* * *

**The ****following day (Kagami x Konata version)**

Konata yawned as she woke up from a nice dream. The first thing she saw was the face of Kagami and her blue tsundere eyes, "Morning Lover." The small girl happily chirped.

Kagami just smiled at her little Otaku friend, who now was her girlfriend, "Morning my dear Kona-chan. How did you sleep?"

Konata stretched and ran a hand through Kagami's hair, "I don't think I have slept that well before."

"I'm happy to hear that. Was it because of my bed, me or what we did last night?" Kagami blushed at the mere thought of what they did.

"I think it was all of them; but mostly being with you." Konata put a finger on her cheek and looked up with honest eyes while saying that.

Kagami smiled, leaned in and kissed Konata on the forehead with the words, "If you want we could do this often."

The smaller girl put her arms around her lover's neck and pulled her in for a hug with her head on the right side whispering into the ear, "That would make me happy; and just for you, I will cut down on video games to spend time with you." She looked kind of embarrassed saying things like that.

"You would do that for me?" She was awed and hugged her even tighter.

"Yes Kagamin, I would do everything for you." Konata surprised herself at what she said to her girl.

Kagami made a finger run from Konata's leg all the way up to her neck, "I'm more than happy, I'm overjoyed that you want to do everything for me. I will however not ask too much of you, if I did you would get tired of me."

"Kagamin." Konata was way too happy to pay any attention to what she said...

"Well as much as we want to stay here school is calling for us so we better go grab ourselves a shower and some breakfast." She held out her hand for her love to take.

Konata took her hand and got up, "Once again school ruins what I hold dear." She pouted at the notion.

"Well weekend will come soon and I got no plans, what about you?" Kagami said as she put on her high school uniform.

Konata still looked at Kagami with an interesting flicker in her eye, "Well before yesterday I planned to spend it all gaming but I wish to be with you instead. So I got no plans aside from spending time with you that is."

Kagami smiled and poked the small girl that she so adored, "I'm happy that you want to be with me that much." She hugged her again. After the hug ended Konata began to take on her uniform but Kagami stopped her, "I told you that we need to take a shower first. We have to get off all this sweat from last night." Konata pondered what she was told for a second and decided that taking a bath with Kagami was a good enough reason to take a shower at all. So after Konata said yes to that, they got into bathing robes, walked out of Kagami's room towards the bathroom; closed the door after them and opened for the water so it could become warm.

Konata trembled with excitement as she once again saw her girlfriend without clothing, "Kagamin sure is pretty." Of course, comments like those made Kagami blush and act shyly.

"D-don't stare at me that way...It's embarrassing." ´Her hands covering her body as to hide herself. This only intensified Konata's stare at her. A wild panic spread in her mind when her love suddenly moved closer and closer, like an animal circling in on its prey. Just when the fox was about to take down her rabbit, they slipped into the bathtub. Splash.

They were both pretty perplexed to say the least however, when the worst shock had faded they started laughing, small at first but soon loud enough to make echo in the bathroom.

"That gave me a scare... and I guess we should clean up the mess we made..." True to Kagami's words the floor was now drenched in water and Kagami blushed by the closeness between them caused by the fall.

Konata took advantage of the position to grab her honey for some extra loving.

They soon got themselves washed with a few teases and grabbing done by Konata and squealing followed by Kagami. They after the shower, dried and dressed themselves, they also remembered to clean the floor after themselves.

The otaku's stomach growled all of a sudden, "I'm hungry I guess. We should get breakfast now that we are fully dressed."

They got out the bathroom door, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where they met with the rest of the family.

"Good morning Kagami and Konata-san." A nervous and small blushing Tadao told them.

"Good morning dad." Kagami smiled and took some of the breakfast her mother had made.

"Kagami dear, you umm you really need to lower you voice when you are involved with someone." He said totally embarrassed.

"You didn't hear us by any chance dad?" She looked more embarrassed than her father and she hid her face.

Tadao didn't answer and he was looking the other way not knowing how to say anything.

"Dear you are just really loud." Her mother said when her father didn't leave a reply.

"This is too embarrassing to live through." She hid her face even more totally giving the impression that she did not want to be seen.

Tsukasa broke in and asked Konata a question blushing like mad, "Did you enjoy yourself Kona-chan? The way Onee-chan screamed it seems like she was the only one getting fun."

Kagami was about to run out of the room when Konata answered, "Oh in fact I was. The way she twisted under…" She got interrupted by Tadao as he said,

"Konata-san I do not hold anything against you or your relationship with my daughter but some details are better left unsaid." He seemed uncomfortable that she was ready to spill ALL the details.

"I guess you are right." She scratched her head and sweat dropped.

"Tsukasa." Her father said a bit stern, "If you are going to ask them what they did please do it in private."

"Yes father…" She began eating breakfast while pouting.

"Oh the ones who held us awake the entire night." The two older sisters said giggling, making fun of Kagami was their favourite pass time.

Kagami was about to flare at them when she noticed the time, "Oh no we are late."

She rushed up the stairs to pack her, Tsukasa's and Konata's stuff and rushed down it again.

She grabbed some bread and put them into her mouth, grabbed Konata and Tsukasa who were still in the process of eating.

The three of them ran out of the door towards the station while the twins' parents just smiled at them, "What do you think of it honey? That our daughter is in love with another girl I mean?" Miki asked her husband with a smile.

He just had a stern look on his face, "I'm not sure, I need some time to get used to the notion but I don't hate or dislike it." He scratched the back of his head.

A tearful look arose in his wife's eyes making them appear watery, "I just hope Konata-san can make our daughter happy that is all I beg of her." She shook her head with a smile.

Tadao smiled at that, "Didn't you see that smile on her face just 10 minutes ago? That smile is all thanks to Konata-san." He rose from his chair and gave his wife a hug, "I'm sure she will make our daughter happy."

She smiled too as she hugged him back, "I guess you are right. We have nothing to worry about."

* * *

**On the way to school**

The three ran and ran passing many people on their way hearing titbits of conversations on their way, "I was going to do something about…" one titbit sounded while another one made a small girl, "Mom why are they running?" and the answer to that question came from the girl's mother, "It's because they are in a hurry." Small talk could be heard all around them but they paid it little mind.

They reached the station, bought their tickets and got on the train. Kagami and Tsukasa was huffing and puffing while Konata that was in athletic form had no trouble catching her breath, "No fair Kona-chan. It's like cheating that you are so athletic." Kagami told her new girlfriend.

The blue haired chibi shrugged at the accusation, "I guess I have inherited it from my father. He is always on the run from something." She took on her fox-like grin, "And you better start getting into a better shape too."

"What do you mean?" Kagami looked confused as did Tsukasa.

Konata giggled at how clueless her girl was, "I'll tell you somewhere a little more private. We wouldn't want the public to get the wrong idea."

"I bet it's something perverted when it comes from you." She went back to her normal everyday routine of always bickering and arguing with Konata.

Konata lit up smirking, "Finally your tsundere personality is back I missed it." She gave Kagami a big squeezing hug receiving a lot of stares from the other persons on the train and a gasp from Kagami.

"Got something against it?" She asked the closest passenger her face clearly expressing her anger.

"I don't know about how the others feel." He gave a quick stare around the cabin. "But I'm okay with it. I only stared since it is nice to see someone that truly loves one another in these times." The passenger told them and gave them a warm approving smile.

All the while this was going on Tsukasa felt lonely as she herself had predicted. She was lost in thought about what it would be like to be with another girl. She shook her head and she decided to stop thinking so much and instead watched the scenery passing by.

The train stopped where they had to go off, they did and walked the last stretch to school.

Kagami looked irritated because of what happened in the train. She was about to make death stares at Konata but smiled when she saw her otaku girlfriend, "I can't get mad at you. I knew things were going to get weird with you and I was prepared for it." She was half-giggling half-laughing after she had told her girlfriend that.

Konata on the other hand watched Tsukasa as she had noted that the other twin looked down, "Tsukasa is something wrong? You seem kind of down."

Kagami stopped laughing and looked at her sister. Now she could see that her sister did indeed look sad.

"Oh it's nothing I just feel a little lonely." She said with a little sighed but smiled afterwards.

"Tsukasa you should have said something when you started to feel lonely." Her sister said with great concern.

"It's okay. It's not the loneliness that I describe for you yesterday this is another type of loneliness. One that neither of you can help me with right now."

Kagami shook her head while holding her sister's shoulders, "If you want to talk about it you just give me a call. Okay?"

"Okay Onee-chan. Oh before I forget I won't tell others about you two." Tsukasa was often so forgetful but today she did remember something.

"Oh that reminds me Kona-chan what are we going to say about us at school? I doubt we can keep it a secret if we want to…do stuff sweethearts would do." Kagami blushed, looked down and almost regretted she said it in the first place.

The school got visible in the distance with all the students moving towards it buzzing with activity as Konata told her answer, "I would say it to Miyuki and maybe Yukata and Minami but no one else at this point. Of course I would not give up on some loving from you if that is what you want even with all the other students looking at us." Konata had her fox-like smile on her face again with her eyelashes covering her eyes.

"Ugh I knew I would regret hearing the answer. I'm too shy for that you know but I really want to be able to do it one day…" She was still blushing but Konata knew she spoke with sincere words and knew that she wasn't afraid to show the world just too shy.

"You seem to be more stuck on the deredere side now." The otaku remarked looking a tidbit down.

Kagami then realized by her tone that the chibi loved her tsundere personality because her sweet side was more rewarding to get to, "It's only till I get used to us being together then I will revert back. Right now I'm just too happy to be my usual self." She smiled and pinched her love's cheek gently.

Tsukasa began giggling and smiling at them, "You seem so sweet together I kind of wish I had someone…" She stopped when she realized that she told more than she was willing to share with them.

"Oh." Konata and Kagami said in unison. Konata continued, "So you feel lonely because you don't have a special someone?" No sign of her normal playful remarks or hints of fun in her tone as she said this.

Tsukasa looked down and blushed almost as her twin sister always did, "…yes. I feel lonely because I do not have a special someone yet. I'm being silly aren't I?" She gave a nervous chuckle and turned around again facing the school.

"W-we should get to class." Tsukasa began running only to lose her balance and almost trip but regained her balance in the last moment and continued running.

Kagami looked at her sister running, "I really hope she will be okay. Can I ask you to take care of her?" Kagami asked her girlfriend.

"Leave it to the brigade leader." The otaku punched her chest proudly making Kagami sweat drop a little but recovered quickly and smiled.

Kagami looked nervously around and noted that no one was looking their way, "I have to go to my own class now." When she had finished that sentence she gave Konata a quick little kiss on her lips and blushed deeply, "see you at lunch time."

* * *

**Konata's part**

Konata went inside the school passing a lot of other students on the way still thinking about Kagami. She got into her own class and sat down looking at Tsukasa.

_I told Kagami I would look after her so I might as well._

"Good morning Izumi-san, Tsukasa-san." The moe pink haired girl approached them.

"Morning Miyuki-san." Konata cheerfully returned the greeting.

Tsukasa was still a little gloomy but she did answer when she turned her head, "Morning Yuki-chan…" She returned to her gloomy mood and looked away again.

"Something seems to be wrong with Tsukasa-san. Izumi-san do you know what is wrong." Miyuki whispered into Konata's ear.

"She just seems to be a little lonely, because of Kagamin and me." She looked at Tsukasa with sad eyes.

Miyuki thought about what the two of them could do to make the younger twin so sad. Miyuki got a bad feeling in her stomach she disliked anyone being sad but this time she seemed to take it more personal than normal.

"What happened between the three of you?" The walking breathing Wikipedia asked her friend.

"Kagami and I are dating now and Tsukasa feels lonely because she doesn't have someone she loves." The otaku said without thinking only trying to tell what happened.

Miyuki thought about it. "That is so sad for her…Ehhh?!" She blushed and became fidgety when she realised what Konata had just said, "You and Kagami-san are dating?"

The door opened and Kuroi walked in interrupting Miyuki, "Good morning class ready for a good day of studying. She noted Miyuki that stood beside Konata, "Takara get to your seat the class is starting."

Miyuki snapped out of it bowed to Kuroi and got to her seat a few chuckles followed.

_No matter what you do__ you will always be moe Miyuki,_ Konata thought to herself. Everyone took their books and pencils from their bags and prepared for the day's class.

"Izumi I need to talk to you in the break." Kuroi-sensei told Konata.

"But sensei I had some trouble yesterday so I didn't get my homework done." Konata defended herself without knowing what her teacher wanted.

Almost everyone giggled at her aside from the Hiiragi twin in this class.

Kuroi started by saying that she should listen to her before making assumptions, "It isn't about homework this time."

"What? Not about homework?!" Whenever her teacher wanted to talk to her in real life it had to be about homework so this time Konata was truly shocked.

"Now that we have wasted enough of class let the studying begin." Miss Kuroi said and let them start the class.

Class truly began now and each student faced forward by what the teacher had of plans that they had to learn that day. A few started to tap their pencil for focusing while others scratched the back of their head. Konata on the other hand did nothing. She did pay attention with the occasional stare at Tsukasa but didn't want to do any homework in today's class she had a plan.

After a good deal of studying the class bell chimed signalling for a break.

The chibi girl with cerulean hair was about to leave the classroom to follow Tsukasa but her teacher had other plans, "Izumi remember that I wanted to talk to ya." She lapsed into relaxed speech now that recess was here.

"But sensei I have other urgent plans." Konata's eyes darted to the now leaving Tsukasa.

"Izumi-san? Can I take care of that matter for you?" Miyuki asked her not wanting to interrupt them but could see the small girl was in a tough spot.

Konata looked at her tall, moe friend and gave a quick nod where after Miyuki rushed out the door after Tsukasa.

Kuroi looked after the now departed Miyuki, "Is something wrong or something?" She still looked where the tall girl had run from.

Konata had gotten a strange feeling that something might be up but also knew that Miyuki would be there to fix it, "Not anymore sensei I'm sure we can relax with Miyuki on the job."

"Good, good I am the teacher so I have to be worried." She laughed at herself getting stares from the students that didn't get out into the fresh and wonderful weather for some reason.

Konata sweat dropped hearing her teacher be so reckless with responsibility, "So sensei what was it that you wanted to talk with me about?" She tensed up preparing for some trouble because it didn't at least include home work.

"I didn't see you logged on the game yesterday and if there is one thing I know then it is that if you are not logged in something big or bad happened. I also noticed that you were hanging gloomy over your desk" Nanako did seem troubled by the fact that Konata was missing offline and looked gloomy, "So what happened?"

The otaku smirked and looked at her teacher with a look that said triumph, "Just some relationship issues nothing that big of a deal."

"When you say it like that I take it that it was not family or friends which leaves behind… a boyfriend?" Nanako Kuroi wondered if her deduction was correct and watched her chibi student closely.

Konata nodded but then shook her head, "Almost right but can you say girl instead of boy." Her lips plastered with her normal everyday fox-smile.

Nanako looked a little perplexed but quickly regained her composure, "If a girlfriend is what will make you happy then I can't see anything wrong with it but can you tell little me who it is?"

"She wouldn't like that sensei but if you really want to find out pay close attention at lunch time. Oh and I won't be online this Sunday either I have a date." She jumped up and down with excitement at the mere thought of the date.

Kuroi-sensei sighed at Konata that had gone hyper but felt her own excitement rise because of the event at lunch time, "Well don't forget to do your homework as well."

The girl that had jumped for 2 minutes without stop stopped and a better knowing snicker filled her face, "Don't worry sensei I got that covered too."

The bell chimed indicating the start of the second class and all the students that had gone out into the warm and delightful weather made a little pout as they entered the classroom door. Miyuki came in holding a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder while she bowed down to look up at Tsukasa's face scanning it for tears. She concluded that there were no tears but just to be sure the lilac-haired girl she was holding wouldn't cry she told these comforting words, "Don't worry, I will always be there for you, Always. Tsukasa...-chan."

It was like that sentence triggered an explosion in Tsukasa's mind and her head flung to Miyuki's face trying to read it. What she found in that face made her blush and she rushed to her own seat looking down in the table but she didn't look troubled this time.

Miyuki too sat down at her seat and Kuroi told them that class was once again beginning and they should make an effort in life. Everyone returned to how they sat during the previous class aside from Tsukasa that looked down on her table her cheeks flushed a deep red. Miyuki took notes but did cast a side glance at Tsukasa once in a while and most times their eyes met as Tsukasa had taken a glance at Miyuki at the same time. When their faces met they would blush even more and look away. The dating sim expert looked at the exchange of the two and a knowing look dawned in her eyes.

_I see what is going on._Konata thought to herself.

This went on for the rest of the class and as the bell chimed again letting the now hungry students know that lunch was over them and for Konata it meant that Kagami was on her way.

* * *

**Kagami and Misao x Ayano part**

Kagami arrived at her classroom and sat down blushing. The thought that she kissed Konata in public still coursed through her mind and her eyes were cast down on her table to avoid eye contact with everyone else. Of course that wasn't going that smoothly once Misao arrived all happy and chirpy going, "Hiiiiiragi Ohayooooo." Like she did every day but today she held her distance due to yesterday's events.

Kagami remembered yesterday and had to apologize but she also had a question for Misao, "Misao, I'm sorry about yesterday I just had a fight with Konata and it made me angry, I'm fine now."

Misao showed her one-toothed fang and waved the matter off like it was nothing, "it's okay Hiiragi but because of what you did I might not spend so much time with you anymore." Even though she said something so serious she still smiled and made it look like it was nothing.

Kagami raised an eyebrow and looked confused at the brunette, "What do you mean by that? If you say it's okay then why can't you be with me like before?" Her question of course was answered the moment Ayano opened the door and said good morning to them only to be tackle-glomped by Misao, "Morning honey!"

To Kagami's surprise Ayano accepted the violent embrace and spoke in a genuine fond voice, "Morning love." Kagami blushed at their morning greeting and looked away.

The brunette looked over at Kagami her hands still on her girlfriend's waist, "This is why Hiiragi. I have a girlfriend now." A lot of students turned they head at a girl saying girlfriend. Misao just glared at them, "Got a problem with it?" Most of them looked away but a few stared back a little longer before finally looking away with a disapproving look.

Kagami glared at the disapproving students for a moment but then her features softened as she looked upon the couple, "I'm happy for you two at least. Always know that."

The teacher arrived thus making Misao's reply wait till class was over, "Class is starting." Kagami swiftly moved to her seat as did the lovey-dovey couple. Every student started to concentrate on the task at hand and Kagami intensified her efforts as she knew a certain otaku was dependant on her performance.

The bell was ringing signifying a break that was welcomed by the students who went out into the great weather for some refreshing air while some just wanted to get away from the two lovey-dovey girls.

Misao looked at Kagami and asked her question now that it was recess, "Hiiragi you support us. Is there some reason why you do that?" She didn't intend to sound rude but the question was nagging her big time.

Even though she was so tempted to say the reason Kagami just told them this instead, "I think it is up to each individual who they date and not to how people see them." She wanted to avoid the subject around Konata but her passionate voice gave her away and told that something was up.

Misao did pick up on this and asked as follow; "You said your problem with Konata was what weighted you down yesterday right?" And today you are all right again which means you made up with her." She stared up at the ceiling, thinking while counting on her fingers for both statements.

A nod was given by the violet tsundere shire maiden to confirm what she heard, "That's right. What of it?"

"And with the mentioning now that you support us I can't help but think something is going on between the two of you." Ayano was not dumb or stupid so she easily found out the 'big' secret. The eyes of Misao turned to Kagami and stared at her, "I knew something was between the two of you." She said with a fang showing smile as always.

Of course this made Kagami blush and look down to avoid showing it.

Once her voice had returned to her she answered, "Yes I am in love with the little otaku. You can't help it when you are in love."

She then told them about how her day yesterday had happened, about how Konata had pissed her off, how she had grumbled all day and finally about their tearful and happy reunion at her house. She did leave out the things that happened that night; that was too private to be shared with others than her, her lover and of course her family that heard them throughout the night much to her shame.

Ayano was the first to say something after Kagami had told her story to the end, "Wow that is some story. I'm happy that it ended well for you Kagami."

"Yeah I'm seriously glad that you and chibiko found together instead of more fighting and you getting more pissed." Well it was short and blunt but Misao's statement was the truth as the two others noted.

A bell chimed in the air and they stopped their talk and found their seats again and so they began the class that separated Kagami from Konata but she still took notes so she could help the girl she loved.

* * *

**Konata x Kagami and Miyuki x Tsukasa part**

They decided to find their lunch and sit where they used to sit but Tsukasa and Miyuki sat closer than normal which was fine with Konata as she would be able to sit closer with Kagami too, though she did wonder about them.

"_C__ould they be together too for real?"_ Konata chuckled at the thought alone while she sat down on her spot waiting for Kagami. She didn't have to wait long as Kagami arrived just after Konata's behind landed on the seat.

"Hi everyone." It was Kagami walking into their classroom with her bento. She noticed Konata smiling at her and instantly blushed.

She walked over to them and sat down beside Konata as close as they could get without giving people thoughts about other things than friendship. The only thing giving them away was Kagami's blushing and nervous glances.

"Ahhh. I see now." Kuroi said and darted out of the classroom smirking all the way out.

Three of them looked at their departing teacher with anxiety in their eyes then looked at Konata who looked totally oblivious.

"Is something the matter?" Konata asked her friends that all stared at her.

Kagami glared a little at her girlfriend, "You didn't tell her about us did you?"

"I kind of did…" She scratched he cheek, "But she figured it out herself."

"You idiot." Kagami was going into a fit but it was not that big a fit.

Konata simply said a single thing to end her fit, "At least she only knows about us at present Kagamin." Konata smirked at her comment.

The twin tail Tsundere raised an eyebrow and asked with a strange tone in her voice, "Only about us? You mean to say that you know about Ayano and Misao?"

"Huh? Are they dating? I didn't know but I kind of expected it at least." Konata's eyes widened a little showing off those lovely deep emerald seas called her eyes, making Kagami melt on the inside resulting that her tone seemed softer, "Then who do you refer to if not them? I'm out of ideas."

Konata then turned to the moe meganneko and the airheaded twin and asked, "Do you want to say something or should I say it?" Earning a blush from the both of them at the sound of her words she knew that neither she nor they had to say anymore.

Kagami turned her attention to them and stared at how close they sat, at the blush in their face and at the fidgeting going on in their hand. Her mouth going wide open as if to yell, but instead came that tone of shock and wonder, "Tsukasa are you… Is it true what Kona-chan is saying?"

"I don't know but I think it is. Because I missed someone to be with; and I didn't know that Yuki-chan cared about me that much. I do think I am in love." Poor Tsukasa seemed so gone in the emotion that she had trouble making herself understandable.

The twin tail tsundere looked with a questioning look in her sister's eyes, "Oi oi make sense will ya. So what about you Miyuki are your feelings genuine?" Kagami did not doubt her friend but she wanted to make sure that her sister wasn't harmed in any way.

Miyuki blushed and her eyes were cast down but her tone was clear and passionate, "Kagami-san I can assure you that I love Tsukasa and only Tsukasa." Not only was it a passionate speech but also one that reassured Kagami she wasn't doing a mistake by letting her sister be with the pink-haired moe Miyuki.

Tsukasa looked at Miyuki telling her innermost feelings and sighed. Why had she never seen her pink-haired friend so beautiful before? That didn't matter for Tsukasa; everything that mattered was that Miyuki was hers now and that she was Miyuki's.

Konata used this disturbance to grab onto Kagami's left arm and just clung to it getting a gasp from Kagami, "Konata!" the tsundere looked quite displeased by this action.

The green orbs opened and a smile manifested on the lips of Konata as she looked up towards her girlfriend's face and said, "Your blushing gives us away anyway so don't complain too much."

Kagami gulped and blushed even more and was about to take another bite of her bento but realized that Konata had taken up her writing and eating hand, "Hey, at least let go of this arm so I can eat." A dreadful feeling that her lover was up to something filled every muscle of her being.

Indeed her feeling was right for in the next instant Konata had taken some food in her chopsticks and moved it to Kagami's mouth, "Eat up, honey." A wide smirking grin plastered her mouth.

"That's too embarrassing…" Kagami hadn't got this red for a while and tried to look away only to look at the other couple at the table that paid them no attention as they were already feeding each other. Her gaze returned to the waiting Konata and she heard herself utter the words, "Okay but just this once." Even though she knew this wouldn't be the last time something like this happened.

She hesitantly opened her mouth for Konata to put food in. the rest of the break was like this for the four, err six. Unbeknownst to them of course Ayano and Misao were doing the same thing in the other classroom.

The next bell chimed making Kagami's heart ache just a little, "I have to go now Kona-chan I'll see you after school." She picked her stuff and left them as slowly as she could allow herself to do; passing Kuroi on the way.

"Okay class that is enough eating let's get back to studying." Her appearance annoyed several of the students like what is normal in a class but no one objected. So the last classes went peacefully without too much turmoil for all of its students.

The last bell for the day chimed making all the students go hooray as school was out and the weekend was here. But the three of them waited for Kagami to arrive before going home for the weekend.

"Hey are we going home or what?" Kagami greeted them when she arrived through the door.

They all looked at Kagami and her happy-go-lucky attitude and giggled.

"You sure seem like you want to go home badly." Konata snickered, "Looking forward to tomorrow that much?" It was true that Kagami looked forward to the following day where they would go on a date but she also wanted to go home from school to spend time with Konata today too.

"Izumi-san, what is happening tomorrow if I may ask?" Miyuki asked because her curious side wanted to know.

Konata slide behind Kagami not being able to hold her distance anymore and answered Miyuki with her hands around Kagami's waist, "We are going on a date tomorrow."

Miyuki looked a little surprised but nonetheless smiled, "I'm happy for you and I wish you all of luck on the date tomorrow." Well they now began to move out of the classroom and on their way home.

The smallest of them all got a brilliant idea or so she thought to herself, "Miyuki-san, Tsukasa why don't you go on a date too tomorrow?"

"EHhhhhhh?!" The two said in unison making the same face expression as well.

"Come on it could be fun." Well you couldn't question her enthusiasm to make them go along with it but they politely declined with the excuse to get a bit closer before that.

Kagami interrupted her overly eager girlfriend for something she wanted to ask all day, "Is it alright if I come home to you Kona-chan?"

"Of course you can Kagamin. In fact I was going to ask you at some point." As usual when Konata forgot to do something she scratched the back of her head, "I kind of forgot to do it."

"Who is going to hold your life together when you can't do it yourself?" A very deep sigh made its way from Kagami's throat.

Konata smirked as always sounding very confident with her next words, "Good thing I have a girlfriend how is helping me." And with that she grabbed Kagami's waist receiving a gasp from the taller girl.

Kagami was blushing like mad by the blue haired otaku's sudden affection, "A-Anyway Tsukasa do you mind to tell mom I won't be home?" She doubted however if leaving this to her sister was a good idea Tsukasa always had a way of forgetting important stuff.

"Don't worry Onee-chan; I will remember to tell mom and dad." Miyuki looked at Tsukasa as she made that promise with her sister.

Miyuki smiled at her love's sweetness and decided to help her out, "Don't worry Kagami if she would forget it." A little chuckle escaped her, "Then I will remind her of it."

A sigh of relief emanated from Kagami while putting her hand on her chest, "Thanks." She turned to see Konata's face around her waist, "Now we must get to your home sweetie and do some studying." A smirk appeared on her face, "Didn't think about that, did you?" Kagami was sure she had surprised or at least shocked her girlfriend a little with the homework talk.

"I was thinking the same thing Kagamin. We should do our homework." Totally taking her lover by surprise with that statement.

"You actually have to study this time. You won't copy my answers this time." This was said as they boarded the train home getting looks from the other passengers as Konata still hung around Kagami's waist. Konata just glared at them for being so intolerant.

"Ahhh we meet again." A passenger said to the lot when he noticed them, "Good to see that you haven't diminished your love for each other despite what others think."

All of them thought and thought about who this mysterious person was? He smiled at them not feeling hurt that they couldn't remember him.

"Ah you're that guy from this morning." Konata blurted out a bit too high so the other passengers got shocked a bit jumping in their seats.

"That is right." He nodded and continued his talk, "As I said this morning it's good to see people showing genuine love towards each other." A genuine smile spread across his face, "Never let others tell you what is wrong when it is right for you. Never."

"Thanks mister. I appreciate you helping us out." Kagami nodded at the man, "Ah we have to get off here Kona-chan." The train had arrived at Konata's station and they now rushed out of the train waving to the man and their two friends.

* * *

_**Konata x Kagami part**_

Kagami sighed a little again and spoke to her special someone, "You do remember that we have to study and not you copying me. Right?"

Konata squeezed a little tighter around the waist she was holding, "Yeah I know. I want to study together with you as that will bring us more time together…time we can enjoy." They walked like this all the way to Konata's house where they were greeted by the other girl of the Izumi household.

"Welcome home Onee-chan." It was Yukata greeting them as they walked inside the house.

The Izumi around Kagami's waist responded with thanks and let go of Kagami and taking her hand instead, "This is best for both of us as long as my father is around or he will take photos of us nonstop." Kagami nodded after all she knew how fanatic Konata's father was with this kind of thing.

"Oh you have guests Onee-chan? I didn't know…" Yutaka's voice was weak as if Kagami's presence proved a hindrance to her question that is until she saw their hands that were intertwined, "Umm… a-are you two dating by any chance?" She looked away fearing the awkward silence.

"Can I tell her?" It was unlike Konata to ask permission but she did nonetheless. When Kagami nodded she went ahead and said it, "Yeah we are going out." That sentence seemed to relax Yutaka, "Why do you ask?" Konata wanted to know.

Yutaka began fidgeting a little, "Well because I wanted to know if it was okay for girls to be together." She blushed a little at that.

Of course Konata picked up on that in an instant, her smile widening as usual when she picked up on a secret, "Who is the lucky one on your mind?"

Yutaka gasped and blushed heavily, "W-Who said there was someone?" She stuttered and tried to remove the suspense, failing miserable at it.

Konata went over and patted her cousin on the head because she could and also to say it was okay, "You did just now, I know because you got all defensive." The smallest of them, whimpered and made Kagami's heart soft.

"Konata, we should get going to your room to study instead of teasing Yutaka." While that was only a suggestion Kagami had already forcibly dragged Konata with her.

A grin emanated from Konata's lips with the parting words, "Say hi to Minami for me." That single sentence shocked Yutaka into a panic, "_Oh no she knows about my love for her!" _She thought.

The pair made it into Konata's room and Kagami closed the door after them.

"Kagami what was that for, that thing dragging me away from Yu..." The last of her words were drowned in Kagami's hungry lips on her own. Konata greedily kissed back not wanting to waste one second of this moment. Each of them grabbed the neck of the other while pouring their souls out almost feeding the other with it. A long time after the kiss was broken Konata asked with a smirk on her lips, "Weren't we going to study Kagamin?"

Kagami smirked just as much, "Yes we were, but I know that rewards make you work better. This was the reward you will get if you barely pass, imagine what you would get if you aced it completely?" Kagami's lips smiled seductively and her tongue danced teasingly over her luscious lips.

Konata couldn't help but ask, "What happens if I fail then?" She still smirked; this was a game for her and one she liked at that.

"You will get spanked." Her lover stated coldly and as Konata was about to say it wasn't a proper punishment, Kagami added, "By your father." Konata instantly froze; she knew one thing, to keep herself away from her father's paws.

"I will do my best not to fail then. But you have to study with me before the big test. I need to be ready for it."

Kagami was perplexed to say the least that the lazy good for nothing otaku had planned to study from the start, "you're kidding me right?"

Konata shook her head and told with honest eyes why she decided what she did, "If I study with you now, we spend time together and later on when I normally would do an all-nighter I can spend time with you again. Win-win situation." She went over and gave Kagami a hug to tell just how serious she was.

"I can't believe you thought that far." She stroked Konata's hair, it was easy as Konata was so short, and hugged back.

"Kagami…Is it alright if I watch one anime? Just one." A quiet voice came from Konata's mouth as she nuzzled at Kagami's chest, the part of it she could reach that is.

Kagami looked down on the girl, smiled warmly and said with a sweet voice, "Sure. One anime only."

"…It's on now Kagamin. Can I see it now?" She sounded like she regretted it deeply in her heart.

Kagami nodded and said, "For once I want watch it with you. If that is alright?" the little blue-haired looked up at her sweetheart's face that showed genuine interest.

Konata nodded when she had read that face and walked over to the place she had her remote and turned on the TV. The first thing they saw on the TV was the news and they both heard the news reporter read from his lines, *"Two Chihuahuas were found fighting each other after passing the alcoholic exam…one of the dogs is limp on the front right leg and the back left, while the other is the front left leg and back right. Why those two dogs wanted to fight each other is not known at present but congratulations to them for passing the tough alcoholic exam."*

Both of them sweat-dropped and couldn't concentrate on the rest of the news.

"That was really strange even for otaku's." Konata scratched her head and looked thoughtful. While she did all that thinking Kagami took her chance and changed from beside Konata to behind her. So she sat with her legs on each side of Konata, her arms around her waist and rested her head on said girl's shoulder.

"K-Kagamin?!" For once Konata was shocked by the closeness they shared right now, caused by Kagami's action.

Kagami began moving slowly from side to side like cradling a baby nuzzling Konata all the time, "I want to stay like this Konata, this was I think I can enjoy the show more. Is it a problem?" Her voice free from any mischievous undertones.

Konata looked as if she didn't mind and she answered, "Of course not Kagamin. I want to be close to you too." But in her thoughts it was altogether another matter. _"Of course it matters; I can't focus with you so close. I mean damn the thought about your body makes me want to skip the anime."_ But she didn't say anything about it.

While that happened the news had ended and the commercials were on, *"Wild berries, because you deserve to be wild." "…" Neither of them knew what to say. On the screen was a scene of a berry with arms and a face on the back of a horse with the said text over it while the berry swung its arm like in an old western cowboy film.*

This time Kagami was the one to complain about television and their content, "What is with the weirdness today? I mean seriously what the hell."

"Well you know Kagamin; some things in life are just plain weird." A quick glance went from Kagami's head to Konata's upon hearing that and noted that Konata had turned her head as well.

Kagami giggled loudly then nuzzled against Konata's blue hair, "I guess you're right for once…Oh it's starting now." Both girls turned their attention to the screen and watched Konata's favourite show.

Most of the time Konata laughed at the funny parts and did a few of the poses from her comfortable position, but a few times she were distracted by Kagami that moved just a tiny bit.

When the episode was over and the ending credits had started to roll Konata couldn't control herself anymore, she turned and leapt at Kagami knocking both of them down to the floor.

Konata emerged above Kagami and smirked down at her prey, "Kagamin, you hath tempted me too much, I cannot resist thy advances." The voice Konata spoke with was that of dignified language and Kagami didn't know where she had picked that up, probably in some manga or anime.

"A-alright, but don't use all your energy for this, we do have studying to do." She looked away and blushed, _"Why am I still so shy, I mean we already did it once."_ She collected all the courage she could muster and looked up into Konata's green emerald eyes that stared at her with such intensity and love.

She swore she could melt at only the sight of those dreamy eyes. She raised her arms and pulled Konata down on her stealing a kiss in the process. The kiss got deepened willingly by both sides and as it ended Kagami turned to Konata's ear and whispered, "Please let me take the lead this time..." Konata nodded and moved backwards so her love could get up and dominate her.

Downstairs Yutaka tried to do her homework but failed as her thoughts crazed around Minami. She shook her head, "I think I should get Onee-chan to help me with homework...after all Kagami said they were going to study." She nodded to herself, collected her stuff and went up the stairs to Konata's room, but when she got close she heard weird noises, noises that she normally only heard in the games that Konata played. The scary thing about these noises was that she knew who made them and they sounded a lot louder than the game ones. Her heat beating in her throat and a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, "_I mustn't do this but...I want to know what two girls can do..." She gulped, sneaked closer and opened the door slowly and without a sound. The sight that met her would soon change her world...

* * *

_

Karsten69: The chapter is hereby done and one hell of a day that was. I first thought about making this a Konata x Kagami x Tsukasa Fanfiction but as you obviously read it didn't turn out that way. I might do that one later as a separate Fanfiction though. Be sure to report any spelling or grammar mistakes to me. Thanks.

Tsukasa: Hey I don't want to be with my sister.

Konata: So you hate your sister?" *snicker*

Tsukasa: That wasn't what I meant. But you two are already together and Yuki-chan is way more my type. *blushing*

Miyuki: Oh my. *blushes too*

Kagami: Are you thinking about pairing all the girls together or what?

Karsten69: I need a helmet against mindreading.

Kagami: You seriously wanted to do that?!!

Yutaka: So that means Minami-chan and I will get our pairing too?

Minami: That is inappropriate author you can't do that.

Yutaka (whispering): I don't mind it. In fact I kind of want it like that.

Minami stared at the petite girl blushing: Yutaka…

Hiyori: I refuse to go down the path of yuri no matter how much I love it.

Patricia: You don't have a choice love. Or the author will release the paintings you made of those two to them.

Hiyori: Dammit!!! …Oh I'm with you patty? Then I have no complains...

Yui enters: YAHOO does that mean me and Nanako too?

Karsten69: In the end yes.

Yui: What do you mean 'in the end'?

Karsten69: You will see.

Kagami: I want to change the pairing a little…Why Konata x Kagami? Why not Kagami x Konata…

Karsten69: Oh I see. So you want to be the aggressive one. I understand. Also the thing between the ** is conversations I had with some friends and should not be taken seriously. Oh and btw I really need ideas for my .hack Fanfiction so suggestions are very welcome.

Kagami: Hey stop advertising on this Fanfiction.

Karsten69: *sweat-drop* Sorry. It's just that I need ideas… Maybe I will make open up for requests... So now I'm taking requests with a few rules though. I have to have read or watched the original show in order to write about it.

Kagami: STOP IT ALREADY!!!!

Karsten69: I could just abuse my power as author but I will be nice to you. This time.

Kagami: you know… in this segment called author notes we puppets have our own will and you can't do as you please with us.

Karsten69: Oh sh… I got to run now. See ya in the next chapter and look forward to all the other stuff I am working on.

Kagami: That's it! Now you are in trouble.

Karsten69 runs a marathon to escape the wrath of Kagami: Somebody save me!


	3. The Following Day Miyuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters. I do claim rights for what happens in this Fanfiction. This is the final time I post this disclaimer as it is the same for all chapters in this story.

And WOW I'm touched that this story actually got 2,4k hits, I want to thank you all for reading it this much.

And I'm sorry it took so long. Exams, tragedy (grandfather died last year, and a friend died in June), stress, insomnia, lack of sunlight, writer's block, and that marathon with Kagami (:P) all hit me one after the other in this year. Also I think I have gotten better at writing, but my grammar is off and unless I get criticism I can't improve.

Also, no one noticed the Pime Taradox… err Time Paradox I made in the first chapter? I made Kuroi be in two different classrooms at the same time.

* * *

**The Following Day. (Miyuki version.)**

Tsukasa was being hunted by demons and rape-ready men. Miyuki couldn't do anything but watch as her dear friend was chased. It seemed to take forever before Tsukasa eventually tripped. Miyuki looked with horror at the sight of those horrible demons and shady men cornering the fallen girl like beasts on a prey. Closer and closer they got and the pink-haired girl tried to scream for them to stop but no sound left her throat. She made one last attempt at screaming, gathering air at the top of her lungs and blew it out with all her might, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ...and she awoke from her nightmare all sweaty and out of breath.

"That... was the worst nightmare... I have ever had..." A few glimpses flashed before her eyes at the mentioning of the nightmare, "Ugh, now I can't fall back to sleep." Despite what everyone thought of Miyuki, she didn't use that high class tone when she was alone, after all what was the point of talking politely to yourself? She lied back on the pillow, and began to ponder what the dream meant. One of her friends was being assaulted in that dream, that much was certain...but why did it feel more than that in her chest? "I wonder why it hurts so much more when I think about Tsukasa than when I think about the other two." Then she remembered the day before and how troubled Tsukasa looked when her sister and Konata got into that fight. Tightness clung in her chest at that thought alone. After half an hour of trying to sleep and failing due to Tsukasa being on her mind, she decided to get up, get a shower, and dressed herself afterwards.

"Sigh I guess I might as well get breakfast." When she was about to go down in the kitchen she looked at a picture of the four of them and fluttered when her eyes glanced over Tsukasa's face, "_Why haven't I noticed how pretty she is before?"_ That thought went through Miyuki's mind and her face reddened. Unfortunately, her mother decided to pop up at just that moment.

"It seems my little girl has fallen in love, from the look of color in her cheeks." Miyuki's mother giggled, and watched how her daughter began to frantically explain it.

"Ahhh...No. I'm. Ehh. Not. In. Love." Miyuki's hands moved up, down, left and right as if to come up with a good explanation, "Alright, you got me mom, I'm in love." She blushed again more due to her sudden outburst.

"Is it Tsukasa-san?" Yukari asked a gentle smile on her lips.

"H-How?" Miyuki freaked out feeling ashamed, embarrassed and a little frightened that her mother found out she was in love with a girl, "How did you know?"

Her mother kept on smiling and went on to say to her dazzled daughter, "You always had such a tender and genuine smile upon your face when you mentioned Tsukasa-san. Actually I'm impressed that you two aren't dating already."

She turned her head, "I...I could never date her. I mean how could I ever tell her how I felt? It would destroy our friendship."

Yukari took her hand to her mouth and made a pearly little laughter, amusement clearly in her voice, "I don't think it would destroy your friendship...It would be awkward for a time if she doesn't return the feelings, but it won't destroy what you already have."

"Maybe you are right...But still I don't want to hurt her in anyway..." Miyuki sighed, "_I really am a fool to fall in love with my best friend."_ Her mother got a stern look on her normally goofy face and her tone of voice got harsh.

"So are you just going to hurt yourself instead?" To hear her mother that angry and cold surprised her greatly.

"M-mother? What are you saying?" Poor moe, meganneko Miyuki was perplexed, to say the least, beyond her wildest beliefs by her own mother.

"Don't you dare to hurt yourself, even if things have to get awkward. I have been there myself and I don't want to see it happen to you." If possible Miyuki got even more surprised at that statement.

Her next choice of words went out of her mouth before she had time to think about it, "Ehh? You have an interest in girls too?"

"Long story, long ago. What matters is I was hurt because I held my opinion for myself and married your father instead. The only thing that settled my pain, and separation of the girl I loved, was having you, my daughter." The short version was still a thrilling tale for the young pink head, she knew not of her mother's past relationships, "The girl's name was Nanako. Not that it matters now."

"M-mother...I will...think about what you said about not hurting myself...so don't worry, please."Having said that, the younger one of them looked at the clock, "Oh no I might be late today." After which she rushed downstairs to grab at least some light breakfast and had to run to make the train on time. The sudden rush made so she didn't hear the rest of her mother's words.

* * *

**The Train Ride and arrival at school.**

Luckily she caught the train headed for school just in time. After boarding the train she tried desperately to catch her breath and after a small 10 minutes it was a success. With that step done she took a look at herself and saw that during the run, her clothes had ruffled themselves to look messy, "This isn't good." She sighed but still remained positive for she would see her loved Tsukasa at school, "I'm really looking forward to seeing her again, despite it being only a day since." After that she began reading her book as per usual, but the romance novel that it was, didn't hold the same amount of power over her that it normally did. She did indeed read the book but all the romance in the book suddenly seemed to run through her brain with her darling Tsukasa and her as the main lead.

_It was a pleasant afternoon in the sunset, the two of them sat upon a grassy hill overlooking the town. Miyuki looked at the one beside her and how the gent__le breeze went through her hair, "You know, Yuki-chan, I love you, and always have." And with those words Tsukasa leaned in closer, parted and moistened her lips, the distance between them became smaller and smaller until there was only room enough to brea__the. With a mental push Miyuki got in closer ready to capture those lip..._

When suddenly she awoke from that loveable dream and what an awakening she got, the train announced the school stop leaving her with no choice but to panic out the door before it closed. She sighed as she walked the last bit too school, "I won't survive if this keeps on, mother was right I do need to tell her."

The school became visible in the distance. There weren't that many students around as she came in rather late than her normal standards. The walk though school went about uneventful that is, until she came to her classroom, opened the door and saw her beloved so sad. Her heart dropped to her stopped and froze over many times but she decided to be strong and find out what was wrong. She walked over to Konata and began to inquire what exactly made Tsukasa look so sad though slowly of course, Tsukasa might just have been sleeping bad, "Good morning Izumi-san Tsukasa-san."

"Morning Miyuki-san." Konata cheerfully returned the greeting before looking at Tsukasa again.

"Morning Yuki-chan..." The chilly and gloomy attitude made Miyuki very worried and even a tad disturbed.

"Something seems to be wrong with Tsukasa-san. Izumi-san do you know what is wrong? "_Dammit I hate how I have to cal__l her –san; it makes me feel so foreign to her...but if I do call her –chan, or without honorifics at all, she will notice right away..."_

Konata looked at her seriously and said, "She just seems to be a little lonely, because of Kagamin and me."

"_Oh no, w__hat happened? I don't hope they brought her into their struggle from yesterday. And if they didn't do that then I fear what might have happened between them…" _She decided to ask instead of coming up with so much conjecture, "What happened between the three of you?" Miyuki could feel the anxiety creeping upon her skin, so much in fact she could feel a shiver.

"Kagami and I are dating now and Tsukasa feels lonely because she doesn't have someone she loves." If Miyuki hadn't begun thinking about it she might have noted that it was merely a slip of the tongue, "_I see… somehow her not having someone she loves, is making me feel happy."_ "That is so sad for her…Ehh?" Color came to her cheeks and she began to fidget when she suddenly realized exactly what Konata had been telling her, "_So I'm not the only one in love with a girl."_ She had to think of something and fast, "You and Kagami-san are dating?" That sounded lame and she got interrupted by Kuroi-sensei.

"Takara, get to your seat the class is starting." She blushed even more but found her way to her seat where she sat watching Tsukasa the whole time, not paying attention to anything else around her.

* * *

**Miyuki x Tsukasa part**

Miyuki looked at Tsukasa with great intensity and almost whimpered when the bell rang and Tsukasa made a run for it. She could hear Konata arguing with the teacher about an urgent matter and decided to step in, "Izumi-san? Can I take care of that matter for you?" she didn't want to interrupt but she wanted to help, or at least that was how people saw it on the outside, but in truth she wanted to go comfort the girl that meant the world to her.

Luckily Konata nodded and Miyuki rushed outside as soon as she saw that nod, "_Please Tsukasa, please let me find you."_ Miyuki chanted that line to herself as she looked frantically for the younger Hiiragi twin.

She passed a lot of students in the hall that stared after her not knowing why she was running like never before. She spotted Tsukasa at the school grounds sitting on some swing sets crying, and her heart ached at the sight.

She slowed her pace as she got closer and when she was in front of the crying girl she stopped completely and just stared at the girl on the swing set, "Tsukasa-san?... are you okay?" Her voice made Tsukasa jump a bit in the swings as she hadn't heard or seen anyone approach her because of her teary eyes and loud sobbing.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay Yuki-chan…" Her face brightened up for the duration she talked, but went gloomy again as soon as she finished.

Miyuki's heart ached even more as she saw this and realized that she was truly in love with the purple-haired girl, "Tsukasa-san, please tell me everything…I want to help you with whatever is troubling you." She bowed down to be on the same height as Tsukasa and moved closer to hug the little girl for comfort.

Tsukasa felt Miyuki's protective arms warped around her and started to cry endlessly.

Fingers were run through Tsukasa's hair in a soothing calming manner a manner that told her that everything would surely be alright in the end. Almost the whole break was spent on this and Tsukasa that mumbled a lot of things about how her loved person would be. That person as Miyuki understood it would always be there for her and she would treasure that single person more than anything.

"_If only __you knew how I felt Tsukasa then you wouldn't need to search any longer. But I can't get myself to force you into this."_ But instead of saying that, she went ahead with the standard answer that everyone uses, "I'm certain that you will find that special someone, I just know it."

Despite her sobbing Tsukasa gave a little chuckle mixed with tears at her friend's word, "Thanks Yuki-chan. Hearing something like that from you just makes me think all the troubles in the world will disperse into thin air."

"_If onl__y my problems would disperse that easily." _Well many things did not go that smoothly for Miyuki or so she thought to herself.

But she didn't want Tsukasa to worry or make her sad so the next sentence was what would decide the future, "I guess I am reliable for when you need someone urgently then." A nervous chuckle sounded from the pink-haired girl's lips.

"…That's how I want my special someone to be. Someone who is smart, kind, honest and always there for me." She giggled a few times and her face became sad again though far less sad than before.

Miyuki saw that and smiled to herself for various reasons one of them being that she knew she was all the things Tsukasa wanted; the other because her love wasn't looking _extremely_ sad anymore, "Tsukasa-san we should get back to class now."

"I agree let's return or we will get a scolding." Her face was still a tad sad but as history wanted it; that was soon to change.

Tsukasa looked down so her face couldn't be seen and Miyuki put an arm around her shoulder as she led her to the classroom. They neared the classroom and while a lot of people were looking at them, they paid the people no mind at all. Finally they entered their classroom and Miyuki told these words to the girl she was comforting in a tone so low that only they could hear it, "Don't worry, I will always be there for you, always Tsukasa...-chan." She let that one slip by accident, "_Oh no, oh no, oh no, this isn't good. This is really, really bad. She couldn't have overheard that, could she?"_ Unfortunately, or fortunately, for her, Tsukasa heard everything including the change of address towards her. Miyuki felt the shock and movement that went through Tsukasa's body as she turned towards Miyuki at her words. The look that met her eyes made Tsukasa blush and she rushed towards her seat and sat down. Miyuki got to her seat not that long after. They blushed so hard and were so nervous that they didn't notice Konata's big wide cat-like smile.

* * *

**Lunch Part**

During the class Tsukasa and Miyuki had sneaked peaks at each other more than they paid attention to the class. And the bell had just sounded. So everyone was now taking out their lunches and the three of them sat at their usual places, but Tsukasa and Miyuki sat closer than before and exchanged looks, those kind of looks, that made them forget the next thing they should do or the next topic at hand to talk about, the so called _love sneaks_. Kagami entered the door but the two of them didn't notice this neither did they notice her blush.

They did react and turn their head towards their teacher when she uttered those words, "Ahhh. I see now." And she quickly left the scene thereafter. They then darted their eyes towards Konata who looked totally unfazed by it.

"Is something the matter?" It came from Konata's lips and it sounded almost like she got defensive. Miyuki was almost sure she could hear the underlying tone of guilt.

"You didn't tell her about us did you?" Miyuki could tell that Kagami was more anxious than the two of them were.

"I kind of did…" Konata scratched her cheek as she always did when she had done something wrong, "But she figured it out herself."

"You idiot." The mood in the room dropped to a most uncomfortable degree, as Kagami began on her fits against Konata. Tsukasa feared a repeat of what happened the day before this would happen, but as soon as Konata opened her mouth she got much more scared and much, much more worried.

"At least she only knows about us at present Kagamin." Was Konata's reply. Miyuki and Tsukasa both looked at each other then at Konata, afraid if she would tell on them or if she would let them off the hook for now.

"Only about us? You mean to say that you know about Ayano and Misao?" Miyuki noted that Kagami's eyebrow got up almost instantaneously, clearly in confusion about how her significant other knew the news so fast.

"Huh? Are they dating? I didn't know but I kind of expected it at least." Like without care in her tone of voice Konata waved off the newly discovered news.

"Then who do you refer to if not them? I'm out of ideas." Kagami gave up; quite frankly she still couldn't tell what her girlfriend was up to sometimes.

She turned her head in the direction of the newly found lovers, smirked and said, "Do you want to say something or should I say it?" They looked down and blushed heavily, so heavily that they could in fact outshine the sun itself.

"Tsukasa are you… Is it true what Kona-chan is saying?" Kagami looked with concern over at her sister; clearly falling in love was a serious matter for Tsukasa.

"I don't know but I think it is. Because I missed someone to be with; and I didn't know that Yuki-chan cared about me that much. I do think I am in love."

"Oi oi make sense will ya." She sighed and turned towards Miyuki, "So what about you Miyuki, are your feelings genuine?"

"Kagami-san I can assure you that I love Tsukasa and only Tsukasa." Miyuki put it all on the table, let out the cat in the bag, spilled the beans, and much to her relief, Kagami nodded in acceptance.

Konata then decided to drop their conversation by hugging Kagami into submission, this act of affection made Miyuki and Tsukasa get a little privacy, and it was by a little comment by Tsukasa that changed that day's events, "Ohh Yuki-chan, that looks delicious." She said so silently that only the two of them heard it, and with that Miyuki took her chopsticks took a little of her food, moved it towards Tsukasa's mouth beckoning her to accept the food. This act of course got copied by the other couple at the table, though much more reluctant as one might expect of Kagami and her tsundere side.

…later…

"Hey are we going home or what?" It was Kagami coming into their classroom like always after school, meeting with them or rather with Konata as it were.

"You sure seem like you want to go home badly." The chibi sized otaku queen had her sights on her girlfriend's tsundere side once again and with that she made the following comment to commence her operation, "Looking forward to tomorrow that much?" Hook, line and sinker, Konata got her target and her goal was accomplished the red flare on Kagami's face signaled her victory.

"Izumi-san, what is happening tomorrow, if I may ask?" Of course she wanted to know; Miyuki was and always will be the curious type who wants answer to all life's questions, and smaller questions too of course.

"We are going on a date tomorrow."

"I am happy for you and I wish you all of luck on the date tomorrow."

"Miyuki-san, Tsukasa why don't you go on a date with us tomorrow?"

"EHhhhhhh?" It came from them simultaneously as if on cue, such was their surprise.

"Come on it could be fun."

"I am afraid I shall have to refuse your most generous offer Konata-san. It is far too early for Tsukasa-chan and I to be doing that kind of thing." Although the meganneko with the pink hair said that, in reality she just didn't want to impose on the two, and if she wanted to go on a date it would be in private with her darling.

"Is it alright if I come home to you Kona-chan?"

"Of course you can Kagamin. In fact I was going to ask you at some point." "I kind of forgot to do it."

"Who is going to hold your life together when you can't do it yourself?"

"Good thing I have a girlfriend who is helping me." The hug Konata gave Kagami looked so romantic, so affectionate and fulfilling that Miyuki got to thinking, _"I hope one day I can embrace you like that my dear Tsukasa. I would love to see what kind of face you would make if I do."_ And with that thought in mind she glanced over at Tsukasa and noticed a similar look in her eyes.

"A-Anyway Tsukasa do you mind to tell mom I won't be home tonight?" "_Ahh_," our pink haired living breathing Wikipedia-Chan thought to herself, "_I guess they want some privacy."_

"Don't worry Onee-chan; I will remember to tell mom and dad."

Don't worry Kagami-san if she would forget it." A little chuckle escaped her, "Then I will remind her of it." It was a sudden impulse Miyuki put in cause she knew how forgetful her girlfriend was.

"Thanks." She turned to see Konata's face around her waist, "Now we must get to your home sweetie and do some studying." A smirk appeared on Kagami's face, "Didn't think about that, did you?"

"I was thinking the same thing Kagamin. We should do our homework."

"You actually have to study this time. You won't copy my answers this time."

"Ahhh, we meet again." Some guy addressed Konata and Kagami, who lit up when they say who it was, the talk went with small talk and a pink haired girl kept staring at the short haired one and vice versa. Japanese trains move fast so it was soon time for the two of them to leave. They said their goodbyes and left the train.

* * *

After Kagami and Konata got off the train the man turned to them, "So, what about you two? Are there anything going on between you?" They blushed and looked away, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Miyuki thought that this guy could be trusted and so asked him a thing she had wondered about, "Um, mister why is it that you support, pardon my choice of words, homosexuals?" Miyuki could see he thought about it the way he scratched his cheek.

"I guess I believe in the individual's right to freedom under responsibility; which means as long as they don't harm themselves or others, they should be free to do as they please and that includes all aspects of life."

"Oh my, that sounds like a good policy to have, but it is not something most peopling in this country would think, are you perhaps a foreigner?" Her curiosity got the better of her again, as it always would because of the way she was raised.

The man looked like he was about to answer but then noticed where the train was, "Ahhh, my stop is here so I'm afraid I shall take my leave, I do hope you will have a most wonderful and spectacular night." And with that he left the train and the two of them to fend for themselves. After he and the other passengers that had to get off at this station were gone the train set back in motion, and

"Wasn't he just a weird guy Yuki-chan, I mean everything he said just seemed kinda odd to me." Tsukasa's fingers were fiddling a little. Behind them could be seen the sunset so beautifully and dashing between their heads, to anyone looking at them from afar they could almost taste the romance in the atmosphere.

Miyuki laughed a little, "Yes he might be an odd fellow to be sure, but he is a kindred spirit, so we should not worry; besides I would rather spend my time with you alone." Miyuki grabbed her hand and looked into Tsukasa's sapphire blue eyes with all the love and longing she felt, Tsukasa's gave a squeeze to show that she appreciated the feeling until…

"Oh no, we have to get off here Yuki-chan!" They began picking up their stuff faster than the blink of an eye and got off just in time, and if it hadn't been for Tsukasa, grabbing her new found love's hand and pulled her aside, Miyuki would have been stuck in the train door.

"Thank you dear Tsukasa, without you I would have been caught in the train like I am always susceptible to do."

Tsukasa's heart made a leap because she saw how cute her Yuki-chan looked at that moment. "_Her moe level is off the chart._ _I'm sure Kona-chan would have said something like that right now."_ "You shouldn't worry too much now, I will be there for you, if, if you will be there for me…" _"Wait, this sounds too forward even if we are dating."_

A hand was grabbed by another when the pink haired cutie took her love's hand and said with her most sincere and appreciative voice, "Thank you Tsukasa."

The heat emanated from Tsukasa's face as her blush reached the maximum a blush can reach, you could almost see the steam come out of her ears, that is how cute and pretty she thought her girlfriend to be at that exact moment.

"_I don't car__e what the rest of the world says right now… I want to once and for all confirm what I feel for Yuki-chan."_ And with that Tsukasa leaned closer and closer to her Yuki-chan and kissed her lightly on the lips. That was her plan but seeing as Miyuki pressed her closer and even closer than that, began using that tongue of hers ,Tsukasa was in for the real deal. Miyuki reached for the cape of Tsukasa's neck and put her hand there and the other hand ruffled in her hair. After a good deal of minutes like that they finally let go of each other and with a deep sigh, Tsukasa could tell that she felt content, like everything she had right now was enough for her happiness to be secured, "I love you Yuki-chan…"

Miyuki blushed a deep crimson and tried to regain her composition, "I love you too Tsukasa, but I-I think we should continue on t-to your house, i-if we don't move now, w-we won't ever make it." She began fidgeting with her fingers trying not to give in to her cravings.

Tsukasa knew so too, so she grabbed her girlfriends hand gave it a little comforting squeeze and began walking, "I can't wait to get home and tell everyone." The rest of the trip to the Hiiragi house was silent and uneventful, however they both blushed and they held hands like a couple normally does, everything was pleasant.

"I'm home!" They had reached the door of Tsukasa's home, took off their shoes before going inside. Miki, Inori and Matsuri greeted them at the kitchen, and they noticed their intertwined hands and giggled a little.

"Tsukasa, dear." Her mother spoke, "Did you remember to go grocery shopping? Or has there been something that distracted you?" Her sisters giggled at her airheaded-ness, and they counted down to when Tsukasa would remember that it was her turn to do the grocery shopping, and it went, _"3…2…1…Now…"_ And at 'now' their poor airheaded sister cried out in dismay.

"AHHHH…I forgot completely…I'm sorry I will go and buy it right away." They tried to stop her but she was long gone before their voices reached her, the others turned to Miyuki and sighed deeply, Miyuki just smiled at them telling them it was all right that Tsukasa's left.

"Honestly I can't believe her, to abandon her girlfriend just like that." Matsuri began ranting putting her hands on her sides for emphasizing that she couldn't believe something like that her mother just shook her head a little while smiling, Matsuri continued her rant, "Also Miyuki-san are you and Tsukasa going to be 'busy' tonight? The rest of us would like to get our Z's." Her mother gave her a little whack on the side of her head for asking that kind of question, while Miyuki blushed a deep crimson, Miyuki figured she had done that a lot today, and she doubted it would be the last time either.

"I do not think we are going that far so soon, we only found together at around noon today, it is a bit early to do so." Tadao had gotten into the room at this point and heard that one sentence of Miyuki's speech and after she finished, everyone else went speechless… a heavy atmosphere filled the room and poor Miyuki felt as if everyone was staring at her with intensity, "I…I have a message from Kagami-san, she told me to tell you that she is staying the night at Izumi-san's place tonight."

"Ahh I did wonder where she was, so she is spending the night there…Ugh I already know what they are going to do for the night…I just hope they don't disturb Konata's little cousin." Matsuri was once again on her rampage of ranting reaching a whack from Inori this time instead of her mother.

Miki decided to ask something instead of just remaining silent so she asked, "How is your mother taking this? Does she even allow this kind of relationship?" Miyuki's eyes widened, she had totally forgotten to tell her mother the outcome of today.

"Y-Yes my mother allows this kind of relationship she even advised me this morning to tell Tsukasa how I feel, and if you will let me be excused I need to call my dear mother and tell her how it went today with the confession."

She left the table and the room, took out her cell phone and speed dialed her mother's number, "Hello mother it is me, Miyuki, I just wanted to tell you how it went…wh-what are you saying…But, yeah it went well…yes we have also kissed…N-no nothing of that kind yet mother, please don't make me so embarrassed…yes I will say hi to them from you. Okay I love you mother." *click* She went inside the kitchen again and gave them her regards from her mother and they began to talk about normal everyday things, soon the mood and the talk began to lighten up and became enjoyable for them all.

A good 20 minutes flew by and Tsukasa came home with the groceries greeting them all, "I had to go further down in town to get all the ingredients on the list so I am a little late." Matsuri rose and put an arm around Tsukasa, "You are just bad as Kagami is at knowing when enough searching is enough, but I'm glad you got them all, I will make that dish again we had that time." "A shouting hooray was sounded from all the members of the Hiiragi family even Matsuri who made the proposal."

Miki spoke up because she remembered that Kagami usually left food for Tsukasa, "Miyuki-san can you make sure Tsukasa gets something to eat? I mean Kagami isn't here to do it and if no one does it, she won't have her fill since she talks more than she eats." At this Tsukasa blushed and hid her face while the rest of the family laughed a little.

"Do not worry Miki-san; I will make sure that Tsukasa gets to eat enough, one way or the other." Miyuki was already changing a little inside so she said things like that to tease Tsukasa a little, "And until the food is ready, Tsukasa and I will be up in her room, studying for our exams." She rose from her seating position, grabbed Tsukasa gently by the arm and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

"Yuki-chan, did you just get us up here to have a little alone time?" Tsukasa blushed again; she hadn't thought they were going to get that intimate so quickly.

"Well… we really need to work on our homework and I thought perhaps some kissing and cuddling wouldn't harm." Miyuki started out strong and confident in her voice but as she got to the kissing and cuddling part, she became fidgety and looked down in embarrassment.

Tsukasa gave her dear girlfriend a hug, a very deep hug at that, "Let's do both, let's sit close cuddling while making homework…" A decision was made through democratic means with 2 votes to 0 that it was good idea to do, and as such they finished their homework just in time to get dinner downstairs. The smell of Paella reached their nostrils when they opened the door. They heard Miki call for them from downstairs, "Dinner's ready you lovey-dovey couple." A slight blush crept to their faces and they made haste down the flight of stairs, got into the kitchen and sat down quickly in order to get dinner as fast as possible and so they could get away from the embarrassment just as fast or so they planned.

A single "Itadekimasu" was said from each and every one of them. There was a heavy silence in the kitchen after that meal prayer, no one really wanted to say anything, some of it was because of the delicious food and because Tsukasa and Miyuki fed each other like it was the most natural thing to do. Matsuri opened her mouth a few times to say something but she couldn't find the words so she closed it again. And that is how it went until everyone's plates were empty, their stomachs well filled and a "Goshisousama" were said. Miki asked all the girls aside from their guest to do the dishes so she and her husband could get a good talk with Miyuki about her feelings for their dear little daughter.

"So, Miyuki-san I was wondering how and when you knew that you were in love with our daughter, as well as what your mother thinks of the two of you together." The mood was lightly but Miyuki knew she shouldn't tread wrong, so it was with much care she explained the following.

"I have always thought your daughter was cute, but it was this exact morning, following my nightmare, that I realized I loved her deeply. As for what my mother thinks of us…well she was the one who told me to confess, I initially planned to hide behind a façade, but she told me, very sternly I might add, to confess as soon as possible." Miyuki told them everything she thought they might want to know, they nodded in understanding and smiled when she was finished with telling them.

"I see… so I expect only one thing of you, Takara Miyuki, to make our daughter happy." Both her in-laws smiled after Tadao said that. Miyuki of course complied with that and Tsukasa walked in done with the dishes.

"Yuki-chan, let's go to my room to stu…" She yawned immensely, "…dy the last bit." The pink moé meganekko giggled and told her in-laws that she better tuck her girlfriend into bed firmly, she could tell from how Tsukasa acted and what she had heard time and time again from Kagami about how early Tsukasa fell asleep.

Matsuri shouted from the kitchen, "Don't disturb our sleep like the other two did." Miyuki didn't know what that meant but Tsukasa got crimson, so crimson that Miyuki could swear a tomato was grey compared to her.

They got inside Tsukasa's room and realized that since Miyuki had come uninvited and paid it no mind till now, they hadn't laid a futon out and that thought brought a blush on Miyuki's face too, while Tsukasa's stayed the same red.

"Tsukasa-chan… do you mind if we, you know, shared the um, bed?" Tsukasa nodded in heavy embarrassment, while getting under the covers and making space for her special someone. So it came to pass that the two new love birds looked at each other's eyes, said, "I really love you." At the same time, giggled at their timing and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Karsten69: now the chapter is done, now we need four additional or more chapters to see if all will be well. PS. The first, who guess whom the man is, gets to choose a part of my Fanfiction that should be made into fan art :P

Miyuki: Oh my, this was truly an embarrassing day.

Tsukasa: what are you talking about it was wonderful.

Karsten69: Tsukasa's right; it was a good day for both of you; and one more thing a friend of mine will make fan art of you on the swings set."

Miyuki & Tsukasa: WHAT!

Karsten69: Yeah he is, and he is posting it sometime on deviant art when he makes himself an account. Should be soon (-_-) hopefully. His account name will likely be mkkl2 so look for him ;)

Miyuki: oh yeah I know I am changing the subject but, what is with pairing my teacher and my mother?

Karsten69: Oh that...That was simply a little twist I thought off.

Nanako: THE HELL...I belong with Yui not my student's mother.

Yui: ...Nanako...just now you said you belong to me...does that mean I can do whatever I please with you?

Nanako: hold it Yui; let's take it easy, okay?

Yui: when I have a husband that neglects me? I think not.

Karsten69: And that is all the time we have for today.

Yui: Come back here Nanako-chan!

The curtains fall over this act (chapter) of the show.


	4. The Following Day Yutaka Version

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Lucky Star or anything that is related to them. I do however take credit for the idea of this Fanfiction. So I did say that last chapter would be the last one with a disclaimer, guess I lied :p I promise that the next chapter won't just be a retelling of this day. I'm also terribly sorry that so there is such a long time between updates. but I really haven't got the time to write. I have literally promised myself out to so many social activities that I had roughly 3-4 hours a week, alone. that's how much time I had to write, play games, watch anime, clean my house, cook my food and just kick back and relax.

* * *

The following day (Yutaka version)

Yutaka had slept over at Minami's house that night wanting to spend some time with her best friend, whom she secretly had a huge crush on. The evening went along uneventful with the exceptions, the homework they had to do, and a few things they watched on television.

Yutaka had found herself catching glances at Minami all the time and each time Minami caught her at it, she looked down and blushed heavily. Of course the green-head didn't know what all that staring and blushing was about. The reason behind it, happened a long time ago, a time when Yutaka had first seen Hiyori's manga, the one about the two of them, and the 'interesting' things they were doing. Yutaka was not blind to who the two characters were, and seeing it turned on a feeling of desire inside of her, a longing she did not know existed, she wanted to be loved by Minami, to be held tightly, to be there if Minami needed her help someday too. All those emotions were hard to hold back when she talked about making a manga plot with Hiyori and Minami the following day. Her heart skipped a beat when Minami said that she too wanted to read it, "_what would she think of it?"_ Yutaka thought at that moment, and now when her loved one still had not seen it, it had been even harder to suppress her feelings.

Now in the morning she raised her upper body and looked down upon Minami's sleeping face, one she thought was so cute and peaceful. During the night Yutaka had gotten shivers and while she insisted that she was fine, Minami had carried her into her own bed and kept her warm the entire night. Yutaka normally cursed her weak body, but it was at times like these, when Minami would care for her, that made it all worthwhile.

"_She is so cute when she sleeps, so free of worries, I could lean over and place a kiss on her right now...but I wouldn't want to disturb her."_

It was at that moment when Minami would talk in her sleep, "Yutaka... you are an important... person in my life." Yutaka's heart stomped loudly in her chest loud enough to wake people with, but before Minami could open her eyes, the sickly girl thought to herself, "_Sometimes I'm wondering if she knows and teases me about it, but that wouldn't be like Minami-chan at all." _Minami opened her eyes and looked at her little companion, "Morning Yutaka." Compared to the early riser that Yutaka was, Minami was not that much of a morning person, so she did feel a little groggy, so she rubbed her eyes with her hands, earning a giggle from Yutaka.

"Good morning Minami-Chan." Their eyes interlocked and an unusual sweet atmosphere settled in the room. Minami saw Yutaka radiated by the morning sunlight making her look divine, her salmon locks moved so cutely with her head and her beautiful green eyes. They moved closer, something unseen was pulling them towards each other that was until Minami's mother called on them, they slipped away from their trance and blushed. They scrambled to get out of bed and hurried into a bath, together of course, they were busy so they did not have time to be embarrassed. They quickly got into their school uniforms and got down for breakfast. Minami's mother was there preparing the breakfast. They sat down and began eating, however now that they were no longer in a rush, the atmosphere seemed to return and a few, not so secret, glances were exchanged, Minami's mother did take note of that and giggled to herself.

When they left the house and got on the train, there was an awkward silence hovering in the air again. so instead of talking, they just listened to the other passengers' everyday ramblings.

They got to school, and said hi to their friends, Yutaka told Hiyori that later on in their break she wanted to talk with her, _alone_. Hiyori freaked out at the way she said it. The clock ticked slowly forward, much too slow for most students, but especially for Yutaka, for Hiyori the clock seemed to race away, but that was because it was a countdown to what she believed to be her doom.

the bell rung, Yutaka got up and signalled for the doujin artist to follow her.

They found a place with relative amount of privacy.

"Hiyori-chan, there are a few things I'd like to ask you, first of all... Why do you draw Minami-chan and I in such intimate positions?" She smiled, but it wasn't the usual smile.

"I, uh, um, I-I think you look cute together." Compelled to tell the truth, she confessed.

"I see... then to my next question, which isn't exactly a question but a condition. Next time you draw something... based on the two of us..., I-I want a copy of it." She had told herself to keep her composure, but she didn't, so she stuttered the last part.

Hiyori was stunned, in more ways than one, first of all, the innocent Yutaka knew about her secret. second of all, she was _asking _for that material, "Huh? ...I'm not sure I heard you right Yutaka-chan, did you just ask for a copy?"

"Y-yes I did, and I want a copy of EVERYTHING you make involving me. and um... H-how do I confess to Minami-chan?"

The last question was left hanging, and then Hiyori almost collapsed because of a nosebleed, and Yutaka went into a small panic. They attracted attention to themselves and the other students helped Hiyori to the nurse's office.

Once there, and after Hiyori had stopped her nosebleed, Yutaka asked her again, carefully this time.

"I-I don't know really, I mean, I have many ideas in my head, but most of them are from Gal-games, doujinshi or anime, and I'm not sure they would work so well."

The nurse, Fuyuki Amahara, heard them talking, she decided to come over to them, "I'm sorry Kobayakawa-san, but I overheard your plans to confess to Iwasaki-san. I have a tip for you. Be yourself, be honest about it, and speak from the heart. At least... that's what Hikaru does, when she tells me, we should get married... all the time... sigh. Oh another thing, think about where you are, and who you are with, when you confess your feelings. a romantic setting like a ferris wheel, is going to be awkward if the other person tells you no. N-Not that I think Minami-chan is going to say no, in fact I think you have a very good chance of getting a yes. I was talking about confessing in general."

After that there were mixed reactions from the two. Yutaka was shining like a christmas tree, whereas Hiyori was having another nosebleed, "_Amahara-sensei and Sakuraba-sensei as a couple?! New material!"_ She was lost in her world of fantasy, Amahara tried to stop the new bleeding.

"Do you really think I have a good chance, Amahara-sensei?" She really shining, in fact everything else seemed to fade in her presence.

"Yeah I'm sure you have a chance, whenever you aren't in here, she often talks about you, with a distant look on her face. I often tease her about it. She also looks at you with a fond smile on her face when she looks at you sleeping in here... I probably shouldn't have told you that, I'm breaking my promise to her.

"I won't tell her, you told me. And thank you for telling me this." She left the nurse and the patient alone, but turned around at the last minute, "Actually Hiyori-chan it was after reading your doujinshi of Minami-chan and I, that I began to think about love seriously... so in a way, you are responsible for making this happen. Thank you." and with those words she went out the door. Hiyori had clamped her nose together to avoid spilling any more blood.

"So, Tamura-san, let's do something about your severe nosebleed." Her smiled turned overly sweet, as if it was hiding something, "You know, you really ought to seek medical help with that nose of ours, have you considered to have it burnt?" Hiyori gulped, not because of the words she heard, but because of that smile, that clearly told her, "_She can tell what I'm planning on doing with her and Sakuraba-sensei. I'm done for..."_

Yutaka left the medical office in a daze, she was high on cloud nine. She was giggling to herself and was not walking but jumping back towards her class. She made an excuse to the teacher for getting back to class late, and told her that it was because of her friend Hiyori collapsing, and getting her safely to the medical room. and she was excused. Patricia and Minami had a worried look on their faces, when they heard that Hiyori had collapsed. They sent her a quick note, that read "_Is she okay?" _Yukata wrote back, "_Yes she is, she just had a massive 'nosebleed' is all."_ She trusted Patricia to get the picture. When Patricia read the note, she had to stifle a laugh.

The class was enlightening, for once, but it still wasn't as fun as the following break. Patricia started to ask, "So, Yu-chan, what happened to give Hiyorin a nosebleed? Give us the details."

Minami, Kou and Izumi came over to listen as well, they were all concerned about their friend "Well, there was something I had to ask Hiyori-chan about, something personal, and what I asked her, gave her a massive nosebleed. then some students helped me carry her to the medical office, once there I asked her, what to do about what I asked. she couldn't give me a good answer, not that she didn't have any answer, but... she didn't feel they could be used. Amahara-sensei overheard us and told me a solution, as well as taking care of Hiyori-chan." During all this explaining she kept on glancing at Minami, small glances that only a trained observer would see, one such observer was Patricia, and she grinned as much as she could.

"It's good that she is safe..." Minami spoke up, stoic as always.

"Yes it is, I really wouldn't want something to happen to her." Izumi agreed.

Kou decided to put in a little humour, "She hasn't time to be unwell, not with her deadlines coming up."

A snickering Patricia was doing her best to not burst out with laughter, "T-To tell you the truth, I know the reason for her nosebleed. Don't worry Yutaka, your secret is safe with me." She hurried to say when the salmon haired girl looked mortified, "A-Anyway, let's visit her, we got the time to spare.

They all left for the medical office, but Yutaka reigned in close to Patricia and whispered in her ear, "Do you really know?"

She nodded and whispered back, "I support the two of you, to the fullest." nothing more needed to be said, as both understood precisely what it meant.

"...Thank you." She looked grateful.

"No problem." Patricia then winked at her, "Now shall we go in and say hi?" She had returned to speaking the rest of the girls could hear her.

They walked in and saw Hiyori out of the bed, it seemed she had gotten well enough to rejoin classes. They fussed over and laughed at her, because of how stupid it was. A thing Patricia noted was how Izumi and Hiyori interacted, there was something undeniably there, something that seemed to be more than friendship, at least from Izumi's side, though Izumi didn't know it yet. It bothered her, she hadn't felt this way towards Izumi before, but then again, neither had she seen the two of them interact this way. a deep-seated heat in the bottom of her stomach, she didn't like this feeling at all. For the rest of the school day, Patricia was not feeling at a hundred percent. the last bell chimed, and Yutaka was in _really_ high spirits, she seemed to shine, Patricia on the other hand looked worn out, the manga artist noticed that, thinking it odd.

"Are you feeling alright, Patty?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, I'm going to figure out an answer to it, tonight, and then tomorrow, I want to ask you something."

"I guess you have your reasons for not asking me today," Hiyori looked dejected, and a little worried about her friend.

"It's simply because I have to gather my thoughts, and find out exactly what I want to ask." That was how Patricia was, sincere whenever she said anything.

giving her friend a smile Hiyori replied, "I see, I will wait for tomorrow then."

They split ways and waved goodbye, Minami and Yutaka stood together and waved to their two friends as well, a few minutes after that, they too said their goodbyes, even if Yutaka really wanted to stay, she had stuff to do at home, and she had to ask Konata about love.

She got home before her cousin surprisingly, She sat down on the couch and thought about MInami, she took Amahara-sensei's advice to heart and began to imagine several occasions where she could confess her love. after a little while, her cousin came in, she hastily said, "Welcome home Onee-chan." She got up off the couch to greet her cousin.

When she saw them together, at first, she inwardly cursed, as it would get harder to ask for help, but then something clicked in her mind when she saw their linked hands, it was as if she saw past their veil of friendship, "_I wonder if the two of them are a couple? ...if they are, I hope they won't mind me asking advice."_

"Umm… a-are you two dating by any chance?" She looked away fearing the awkward silence.

"Can I tell her?" It was unlike Konata to ask permission but she did nonetheless. When Kagami nodded she went ahead and said it, "Yeah we are going out." That sentence seemed to relax Yutaka, "Why do you ask?" Konata wanted to know.

Yutaka began fidgeting a little, "Well, because I wanted to know if it was okay for girls to be together." She blushed a little at that.

Of course Konata picked up on that in an instant, her smile widening as usual when she picked up on a secret, "Who is the lucky one on your mind?"

Yutaka gasped and blushed heavily, "W-Who said there was someone?" She stuttered and tried to remove the suspense, failing miserable at it.

Konata went over and patted her cousin on the head because she could and also to say it was okay, "You did, just now, I know because you got all defensive." The smallest of them, whimpered and made Kagami's heart soft.

"Konata, we should get going to your room to study instead of teasing Yutaka." While that was only a suggestion Kagami had already forcibly dragged Konata with her.

A grin emanated from Konata's lips with the parting words, "Say hi to Minami for me." That single sentence shocked Yutaka into a panic, "Oh no, she knows about my love for her!" She thought.

Yutaka tried to do her homework after that, at first it went relatively okay.. but failed as soon as her thoughts began crazing around Minami. She shook her head, "I think I should get Onee-chan to help me with homework... after all, Kagami-san said they were going to study." She nodded to herself, collected her stuff and went up the stairs to Konata's room, but when she got close she heard weird noises, noises that she normally only heard in the games that Konata played. The scary thing about these noises was that she knew who made them and they sounded a lot louder than the game ones. Her heat beating in her throat and a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, "I mustn't do this but...I want to know what two girls can do..." She gulped, sneaked closer and opened the door slowly and without a sound. The sight that met her would soon change her world...

She was crossing a line, she knew she was, but she couldn't stop herself from looking, and she felt a heat in the pit of her stomach, she knew what it meant, but before she could cross that final line, the phone rang. She jumped up, shouting when she had put some distance between herself and them, to avoid revealing herself to be so close, "I'll get it!" she reached the phone in time,

"Hello, Izumi residence, Yutaka speaking."

"**Hello Yutaka, it's Minami.**"

"Minami-chan! Why are you calling, not that I mind at all." Shining like a bright summer sun, Yutaka was truly overjoyed.

"**You forgot something of yours at my place, should I take it with me to school tomorrow?**"

"Ye- Actually would you mind if I came to pick it up now?" An idea had formed inside the little salmon-haired girl's mind, a plan to be alone with Minami, she just hoped she would get a yes.

"**Why of course, but since it's quite some distance from your house to mine, and back, why don't you come sleep over again? I'm sure my parents won't mind it, they really like you. I will come help you carry your baggage, if that is okay?**"

"I'll pack a few things while I wait for you then. See you in a little while." She hung up the phone, this was going better than she imagined, now she would have a second sleepover at Minami's house, and that would leave plenty of time to do something about her lack of courage to confess.

Packing her bags in a hurry, she noticed that the other two had stopped what they were doing, after the reminder, that they were not alone. Walking past the room, she uttered a few words for them, "Minami-chan wants us to have another sleepover, so you will have the house to yourselves until uncle gets home." and with that she made a beeline for the front door, but not before hearing this, "Ufufufu, that means, you have no need to muffle your beautiful voice, Kagamin~" She blushed.

* * *

At the same time that this happened patricia was not really in the mood for dinner, or anything when she came home, she simply undressed, switched to pyjamas and went to bed, there she was laying, shaking a little, contemplating what she should do, she was fighting her insecurities and the more she searched her feelings, the more certain she was, that these feelings towards her friend was more than just friendly. She even cursed herself for re-evaluating her feelings at all, at first that is, "Hiyorin... I love you... Even if you can't accept my feelings, I want us to be friends always... I'm sure Izumi feels the same way... speaking of Izumi, I wonder if she is aware of her own feelings." …Patricia Martin was really miserable that evening, she now knew what kind of questions she would ask, and also what kind of answer she hoped, she would get. a single tear rolled down her cheek, "Heh... I can only hope for the best." And like that, Patricia fell asleep.

* * *

They rode the train back to Minami's home, no one said anything. Yutaka tried to gather up courage to make a daring move, at least she saw it as a daring move. When she finally gathered enough, she leaned into Minami's arm, trying desperately to fight a blush, as did Minami.

They left the train without further interaction and just continued onwards to Minami's house. There they were greeted by Minami's mother before going to Minami's room to study.

"Here, you forgot this textbook last time you were here." Minami gave the textbook to Yutaka with those words, upon entering the room.

"Thank you." Silently Yutaka was praising the textbook for being forgotten. They began working on the homework and aside from sharing solutions to problems, nothing was said... many things were thought on the other hand, "_Come on Yutaka, you can do it, you can pull yourself together and confess." _Her mind swirled and took up a lot of her concentration, so much that she did horrible on her homework, much to Minami's bafflement, as Yutaka was usually so good at it.

"_I wonder if there is something on her mind.."_ Minami wondered, but before she could make any inquiries her mother called that there was dinner, so they both went downstairs.

It was the most odd conversation that Yutaka had ever had with the Iwasaki family, Honoka kept asking questions regarding Yutaka's love life, much to her embarrassment, and mentioned how the two of them would look good together, which was so blatant that Yutaka almost found it painful to breathe. Honoka's plan of course was to get the two of them geared up to finally confess. Everyone could see it, for some it was almost painful to watch, so her plan was simple, get it on their mind to the point where they could no longer ignore it afterwards.

After dinner, the two of them went back to Minami's room, though Minami's mother continued her teasing when they left, dropping small hints that made both of them blush, like, "Have fun~"

Upon reaching the haven of her room, Minami could contain herself any longer and wanted to apologize, "I must apologize, I don't know what came over my mother, you know she is usually not like that." Minami came silently, as if she feared that Yutaka took her mother seriously, if her secret came out at this point...

"... Actually, there is something I want to tell you Minami-chan, for some time now, I-I I have, I have been, IN LOVE WITH YOU!" If she hadn't shouted the last part, she would have chickened out and not been able to say it.

Speechless Minami placed a hand on her lips, "A-Are you serious?"

"More serious than I have ever been!" Came the reply.

Tears began to stream down Minami's cheeks as she began to cry, Yutaka was alarmed and very worried, that is, until a smile followed, along with these words, "I'm so happy, that you return my feelings. I have been so anxious about this, for so long..." Minami leaned forward, placed her hand at the cape of Yutaka's neck, moved her head upwards, bent her own knees and kissed Yutaka deeply and passionately. It wasn't long until Minami buckled to her knees, and then was forced backwards, as Yutaka grew increasingly more passionate and aggressive in her ministrations, where did she get that energy from? Normally she was so frail.

When they finally parted, Yutaka heaved for air before asking her next question, "H-How long? How long have you been in love with me?"

"Since I first saw you...on the day of the entrance test." Minami was really blushing now, she looked so defenceless.

"_You adorable girl!" _Thinking that, Yutaka dived in for a kiss again, this one wasn't as needy, but sweet and chaste, "I have always found you pretty and wonderful Minami-chan, but it wasn't until a few months back that I realized what this feeling really was, after that, this, burning desire has been a part of me, whenever we were alone together.." Having admitted something so embarrassing really made her red, "So... when did you begin to feel a more... physical side of love?"

"...I haven't really thought of a physical side of things, everytime I tried, I would always stop, out of respect for you, the wildest I have ever imagined, or really craved was to hold your hand or kiss you."

"You really didn't?! In that case, you have something to look forward to..." MInami quickly noted that living in the Izumi household, changed your perceptions on various things a little, even to someone as innocent as Yutaka, as Minami was about to find out...

* * *

Yeah taking more than a FLIPPING year to update is not really a viable strategy. though I have been busy with a lot of other things, like writing Touhou Gensokyo Girls with Nanodragon, and various Card Captor Sakura oneshots, playing D&D 3.5 with Nanodragon and another friend, eating with friends twice a week, and promise myself away to lots of things on weekends too. My new year's resolution as of 2013 is to be better to decline stuff, to make way for resting and writing my own things properly.

Originally I placed the Patricia part at the very bottom, however, I realized that would leave the fanfic on a rather sad cliffhanger, and I didn't want that.

now on to the various actors in this elaborate play,

Konata: H-HOLD IT! First off, Yutaka is the aggressive one!?

Author: I was inspired for that twist by a story about two females finding one another in the russian tundra during WWII the more feminine of them loved to be dominant in private, but docile in public.

Yutaka: …*Blushes and looks embarrassed*

Author: I may just have struck a goldmine.

Kagami: What do you mean?

Author: well, it seems I was right with regards to Yutaka, and secondly, I was so close to forget the additional characters that are in the manga, Izumi, Miku, Kou and Tamaki, as well as Amahara and Sakurako when I thought about them, I decided to join them into my fanfic, and this created an idea that both Izumi and Patricia liked Hiyori. next part will be more on that and finally kicking up Nanako's plot, which I guarantee you is mind blowing, I DARE ALL MY READERS TO TRY AND GUESS IT.

Yui: I wonder what you are going to do..."

Nanako: Now now Yui, I'm still hurting after last time...

Author:Anyway... I hope the next installment isn't going to take a year and a half. please bear with me.


End file.
